Overwatch: The Betrayal of Rendain
by Rhaal
Summary: The maniac was defeated, but the battle wasn't over and Lothar Rendain had plans, whats in store for Earth's protection? Find out whats in store for the Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

Overwatch: The Betrayal of Rendain

I do not own Overwatch or Battleborn

 **Heliophage**

The Battleborn were on the Heliophage, they had finally done it. They had finally defeated Lothar Rendain.

The cruelest and most un-trustful person you could ever fight sat on one knee as he glared at the Battleborn.

The group of Battleborn included: Alani, Ambra, Attikus, Beatrix, Benedict, Boldur, Caldarius, Deande, El Dragon, Ernest, Galilea, Ghalt, Kelvin, ISIC, Kid Ultra, Kleese, Marquis, Melka, Miko, Montana, Orendi, Oscar Mike, Pendles, Rath, Reyana, Shayne & Aurox, Thorn, Toby, and Whiskey Foxtrot.

Deande then walked in front of the group and said, "It's over Rendain, give up we have you cornered."

Rendain only smiled an evil grin as the Jennerit fleet appeared through warp speed.

"Did you actually think you would beat me and then I would surrender? If you did your as dumb as Empress Leonor." Rendain said is he had an evil grin on his face.

Then a Jennerit ship closed in and beamed Rendain up teleporting him out of the Battleborn's view.

The before the blink of the eye the Jennerit fleet and the ship holding Rendain.

"That coward!" Ernest said as he held his grenade egg launcher.

"It's too late now, he's gone guys. Kleese start tracking that fleet so we can pinpoint Rendain's location." Ghalt said to Kleese. To which Kleese nodded to and started pushing the buttons on his chair.

 **With Rendain on his Ship**

Rendain walked away from the tele-porter to walk pass two thralls who shivered in fear of Rendain's presence.

Some soldiers and thralls would say it was if it was a cold in an area when Rendain was around.

Rendain then walked over to the commanding chair of the ship. Then a thrall was sweating head to toe at the thought of talking to Lothar Rendain and said," Supreme Commander Lothar Rendain, my- my lord. What is your request for lo-location?"

Rendain only had his hand on his chin as he then looked into the Thrall Captain's eye.

"Your cowering in fear of my presence, aren't you?" Rendain said as the Thrall started hyperventilating from the menacing look of Rendain.

"Ok, ok now calm down. Just breathe in and out, in and out." Rendain calmly said as he put his hands in a defensive measure.

But it was for not as the Thrall was flooded with fear and passed out.

Rendain sighed at the stupidity of the thralls and pulled up a hologram from his monitor.

The hologram was of a circle with two sharp spikes going into the middle of the circle.

Rendain then changed the hologram of the symbol to that of a different solar system. The Milky Way system was the words on the overhead of the hologram showing millions upon millions of stars.

Rendain smiled an evil grin and spoke out loud so that all of the crew could hear him through the ship, without a speaker.

" **Attention thralls and crew of this ship! I Supreme Commander Lothar Rendain decree that we set course to the Milky Way system immediately, that means very quickly or I might get 'angry'."**

With that all of the crew went into high gear and were setting everything into its most perfect form.

Then a Thrall servant walked to Rendain and asked," But Supreme Commander Rendain, won't the Varelsi be furious with the departure of the last star in the Solus system?" The thrall carefully stepped back just in case, not to anger or be the object to be tortured for his 'stupidity'.

Rendain only laughed at the puny squabble of the thrall servant and said," That my dear servant, is not a problem. The Varelsi will be more than happy when they see that there are just enough stars in the Milky Way system."

Rendain then got up from his chair and walked to the labs on the ship to talk to any of the Jennerit scientists.

 **Jennerit Ship Labs**

Here we come to a pale skinny man with a raven shade of hair and he was wearing a lab coat and some goggles with black clothing underneath. He was tinkering with something that was similar looking to a rifle and a cannon.

He was about to install something in a test tube by a drop onto the weapon when the door to the labs opened with a-

 ***Fweet***

"I didn't do it!" The scientist said dropping the test tube onto the weapon. Breaking it and releasing a small blackish being, something similar looking to a Varelsi.

The scientist had spun around and was saluting to whoever was in front of when the man paled as he saw it was Lothar Rendain himself.

"Ajax number 2345, I'm wondering what the results are on the project Cipher that you've been working on." Lothar Rendain said looking at the black mass of Varelsi start assimilating the giant rifle into its being.

"Ah-ah, I mean. Supreme Commander Rendain, the results of the project Cipher are quiet unstable." Ajax said sweating under his goggles.

While Rendain was looking behind the scientist to see a 10'0 Varelsi that had the body of a large man with a silver like body and a plated head that resembled Rendain himself.

"Really? It seems like the subject is just ready, I mean he is standing right behind you." Rendain said as he bent over to get to the same height as the scientist.

Rendain was 7'0 in height, while the pale scared scientist Ajax was only 5'5.

Ajax was confused and looked behind him only for him to say,"Hyeeee!" Ajax then examined the look of the being who was staring and observing Rendain with interest.

"I was only seeing if the Varelsi compound that Ajax #2344 had created, but I didn't expect a fully sentient and living being from it being bonded with the Cipher Rifle." Ajax said taking off his goggles and staring at the giant with interest.

While said giant itself then looked at its right hand, it suddenly morphed into a blade and then to a saw.

"Da-Da-Dang-Dangerou." The giant tried to say as it stared at its hand.

"What is it doing?" Rendain said observing the giant.

"Its learning, mixing inorganic life forms with both Varelsi and your dna created a living and newborn being." Ajax said writing something down paper as he observed the being.

"When will it be combat ready?" Rendain said as the giant stopped staring at its hand and started to examine Rendain again.

Ajax hesitated in answering the question and said," Sire, it's a newborn. For it to be more advanced and combat ready it needs to know what life is and that it shouldn't just be an object of death." Ajax said staring at Rendain, somewhat not afraid and serious, but that wasn't enough.

Rendain without an answer or saying something forced his whole arm into Ajax. Crimson blood covered Rendain's arm as Ajax stood scared and fell as Rendain pulled his arm out.

"Worthless clones. Thankfully the real Ajax is more reasonable with things like these." Rendain said as he wiped the blood of him onto the wall.

While the silver giant had stars in its eyes while seeing the scene of Rendain killing Ajax.

"Da-Dada!" The giant said hugging Rendain.

While Rendain started to sweat and raise a brow at the situation.

"Uh, yeah. I'm your father." Rendain said patting the silver beings arm.

Rendain then push a button on the wall with his free arm to summon a few thralls.

 **A Few Seconds Later**

"You called for us sirrrrrrreeeeeeeee!" One thrall said seeing two Rendains, but one was the real one and the other was gigantic and silver, but still pretty terrifying.

The other three thralls that had followed had their big jaws wide open as they saw the two beings.

"Thralls I need you to take my uh son, Cipher, to the processing room to have information downloaded." Rendain said with a smirk.

"Also clean up this Ajax clone, he was unreliable in the situation." Rendain added kicking the lifeless corpse to the thralls, to which one with an eyepatch grabbed and dragged to the incinerator room. Leaving and smearing a trail of dried up blood.

Then the other three thralls gestured for Cipher to follow them, which he did, while being mesmerized by their horns. There were so 'shinny' to Cipher.

Rendain smiled while waving goodbye to his 'son' and walked back to the captain's chair. He had a long and terrible to part in to reach the Milky Way system.

 **With the Battleborn**

"Oi! Big head any'thang yet!" Attickus asked as Kleese pressed more buttons on his chair.

"You don't know the full power of my brain yet do you? Anyways I got it! Holy bloody hell! Every thrall, Jennerit, and Varelsi in the Solus system is gone! And it says there heading to…. The Milky Way System?" Kleese said as he pushed a hologram button on his chair.

What appeared spread awe to the faces of everyone. It was a solar sytem, but not like Solus, because there were millions upon millions of-

"Pretty stars!" Orendi said staring at all of the stars, to which she then started counting.

"Impossible, how is it the Varelsi never knew about this?" Deande said opening the fan in her hand.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Chapters for this Fanfiction will be random since I will be dedicating a lot f work on Berserk: Resurrection, also you should read that too, its really good. Also if you have any advice or comments then go ahead and I will answer and read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Overwatch Chapter 2

Kleese and the other battleborn were wide eyed at the thought of there being more stars.

Pendles put his snake like tail hand to his scaly chin and thought about something," Wait that means, there's other people to kill!"

Pendles thought will glee, and the Battleborn were excited and dreading about the idea of life. That meant there was a chance for them to start their own lives.

Beatrix was very intrigued like Pendles, which means she could manipulate even more people.

"That means more oceans!" Alani said with joy.

"Maybe even more combatants!" Said Caldarius as he took out his energy blade

"A new world for us thralls to prosper!" Said Attikus.

"Now wait everyone, before we start thinking about a new exciting homes and adventures we need to think about the threat of the Varelsi." Ghalt said as the Battleborn ship landed behind the group.

Miko sat there on the ground meditating and thinking of the next battle, while Orendi was prancing around and dancing around Miko as it meditated.

"Oh I wonder who to kill NEXT!" Orendi said as she danced around Miko as it continued to meditate.

Toby had sweat dropped at this at this and said," Well what are we waiting for! Let's go kick some ass!"

Ghalt and Deande nodded while everyone started to get into the ship, while Whiskey Fox said," Ahawoooo! Milky Way System here we come!"

 **With Rendain**

Rendain had a look of interest as he saw Cipher touching a monitor screen in the information.

The being had been accessing information universe wide. The screen would change from pictures to documents to videos in seconds.

"Pretty flowers!" Cipher said as he then placed his left hand next to his right hand on the screen. Even faster the picture changed, but then Rendain's eyes went wide when the symbol of the circle with blades going into the middle of the circle appeared.

"Wait, Cipher did you access information about this group?" Rendain said with curiosity.

Cipher merely looked from his screen to Rendain and said,"Yessss, the group is known as Overwatch! Giant ape smart!"

Rendain's eyebrow twitched from this, but at the same time he was really interested.

"Lots of technology dada. Robot man, centaur robot, and technology granting abilities never seen in the Solus System!" Cipher said with both excitement and interest.

"Lady run really fast, shadow man kill with shotgun, big robot knight uses hammer, man with hair tied up uses bow and dragons, and there are more!" Cipher said with a sadistic smile.

Rendain also smiled and said," Who else do you know about in the Overwatch group?"

"No daddy, you have to give me treat like four legged animal for good job." Cipher said with arms crossed.

Rendain had sweat fall from his forehead at this and pulled out a weapon that looked like a revolver with canisters instead of bullets and had a red glow to it and had the words 'Do Not Use Unless You Want to Fly'. Pretty ominous to why not to use it to not.

"Here, it's one of the most dangerous weapons Ajax 2346 could make without blowing up the lab while creating it." Rendain said tossing it to Cipher who was still staring at the screen, but he had caught the weapon while not looking.

"Thank you papa, but there was something else I wanted to know." Cipher said as it stopped looking at the screen and had a serious expression on its face as the weapon he had in his hand was absorbed into his being.

Cipher glowed for a few minutes then stopped. Cipher looked at both of his hands till one turned into a small cannon, while the other turned into a rifle with a scope.

"The information you're looking for is not included in any data base or information bank just so you know. Ajax is the top scientist that the Jennerit Empire could have, so he created clones of himself with the memories implanted so he could be at multiple places at once. He's still alive though, surprisingly." Rendain said as he examined Cipher in interest.

"I see, papa?" Cipher said getting the attention from Rendain.

"Yes uh, son?" Rendain said.

"Can you bring me a clone of Ajax? Me want to test a fun idea." Cipher said with a kid like smile.

Rendain eye brow raised and shrugged, wanting to see what could happen.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

An Ajax walked through the slide like door and said," Supreme Commander Lothar Rendain, you summoned me to your supreme presence?"

'This Ajax must be more reasonable, oh well. Hopefully there will be more like him.' Rendain thought as Cipher appeared from the shadows of the room and gripped Ajax's face.

"Ahhh! Master Rendain help!" Ajax said as Cipher put the cloned scientist in a choke hold with a sinister look on his face as Cipher's body turned into a shadowy like form and consumed the form of Ajax.

Rendain had a look of interest as Cipher turned back to normal and was holding its head processing things.

"Memories, equations, knowledge, the void, no no no, the void is my home." Cipher said as Ajax 2346 was no more.

"What did you do Cipher?" Rendain said with interest.

"I absorbed him father, I can absorb not only technology and process technology from their screens, I can absorb the very being and mind of others to process what they know. Now you have two of the smartest beings with technology, but now I can do much more than Ajax or his clones can do." Cipher said as he started transforming his left hand into an axe, while his right hand shapeshifted to look like Ajax's hand.

"You're learning very quickly son, I am proud of you." Rendain said, hoping to not have to destroy his creation. Since Cipher will know that he was basically a genetic experiment.

Cipher did not answer and nodded in approval of his 'father'.

"Well I must be going my son, we are almost there to the planet known as earth and I need you to meet you 'brethren', ok?" Rendain said patting the shoulder of Cipher.

"Yes father." Cipher said as it turned into shadows and disappeared, while Rendain walked back to the main station room to know how long it would take till they made it to Earth.

 **With Cipher**

Cipher was currently on the outside of the moving ship of Rendain. But Cipher was not alone, Cipher was in its shadow like form and behind it were the Varelsi.

Small minion like Varelsi were inspecting and staring at the Rendain look alike with interest.

" **Brethren** **?"** One of the Varelsi said. Its voice was dark and sounded evil with every letter spoken.

Cipher turned around to look at his kin," **Yessssssss, I am your brother."**

Cipher was smiling and excited at meeting the Varelsi.

" **Where are the Leaders?"** Cipher said looking at the Varelsi minion.

The Varelsi merely pointed up, Cipher looked and started-" **Hahahahahahahahah**!" Cipher laughed with excitement as he saw not hundreds, not thousands, not even millions, but billions of Varelsi. All in different sizes and shapes, each of the blended I with the darkness of space. No stars were visible, but further upon the destination you shall see the stars that the Varelsi shall hunger to darken.

 **With Battleborn**

We come to Montana who was eating some cereal without milk while he was sitting next to Rath who was sharpening his swords.

Rath was kind of irritated by the fact that it was taking so long for him to fight somebody, and because of the fact that Montana was munching his food very loudly.

It seemed he was about to burst and murder Montana till Deande came from the corner and said," Monseiur Montana can you please stop muching so loudly? It seems Rath is about to explode."

Montana stopped and looked to Rath who had his back turned, but if you saw his face you could see his eye was twitching from annoyment.

"Oops, sorry Rath." Montana said patting Rath's shoulder and throwing his empty box of cereal into a trash can.

Rath quietly mouthed 'Thank you' to Deande as she walked passed them going to her quarters.

 **In the Training Room**

We come to see Miko as it was meditating in the training room while Attikus was punching and tackling a dummy that looked like Rendain. It was beaten and scratched from previous people taking out their rage on the poor dummy.

Alani was there too, she was manipulating the pool in the training room to do what she wanted.

Thorn was practicing her aim by shooting a picture of Rendain holding a miniature sun.

While Orendi, well she was doing what she would normally do while training. She was in a large see through container and she was shooting blasts of chaotic energy at training bots, who you may ask were being torn to shreds by Orendi.

"Die metal man die!" Orendi said as she stopped blasting and using her strength to a robot in half.

A few more bots came out, but Orendi was more than prepared and said," Paradigm Shift!"

The blast from Orendi's attack was devastating and shook the whole ship.

"Orendi! Stop using that move! You almost made us hit an asteroid!" Ghalt said through the microphone from that was connected to the driver's room to the ship.

"Sorry big boom voice!" Orendi said scratching the back of her head and walking out of the containment room.

Everyone except Miko was staring at Orendi because of her attack. Miko was still meditating in his corner in the room.

It would be maybe a long time till either the Battlborn or Redndain and his fleet made to the Milky Way System or will they make sooner than expected?

 **To be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We come to a giant ape wearing some type of suit and was testing chemicals in his lab. The lab was filled with microscopes, test tubes, bananas, computers, and a skeleton of a human and an ape.

The ape fixed the glasses on his face as h scratched the hair on the back of his neck. He was mixing some unknown chemicals into a small test tube when a computer blared with alarms and said-

 **Emergency! Emergency! Unknown Space Craft Entering Milky Way System!**

The ape instantly dropped the chemicals and from the full contents of the test tubes he was covered from his face with pink type of coloring.

"Dammit!" The ape yelled as his eyes turned red, but then he started to pant and calm down as he walked to the computer that was still blaring the alarm of something in space.

The ape was at the computer and ate a banana as he started typing on the computer to see from a satellite in space of something blended into the darkness of space, but there was a faint light in the distance behind the creature.

The creature had a black tendril like body, but it had a skull like had and looked like it wasn't alone.

"By the stars." The scientist ape said as he wiped away the pink coloring from his fur.

The ape pushed a few buttons to try and get a closer look at the alien being, but then out of nowhere a another shadow like being with a silver like body had appeared and after a while had started laughing as it looked to the empty space around it.

The ape was wide eyed and started beating his chest and started saying," Yes! Ooh Ooh Ahh Ahh Ahh!"

'Focus Winston, this not the time to get excited, have to tell someone….. Guess Tracer I could tell first, she'd get real excited about that.' The ape said as he started running out of the lab to a hallway near a sign that said *Training Room*

 **Training Room**

We come to see a girl wearing some sort of device on her chest and was wearing an orange jumpsuit as she was running on a tread mill and listening to a British rock band really loudly from her headphones.

 ***Thump Thump***

A sound was made, but the woman couldn't hear through the Hollywood Undead blaring from her headphones.

 _ **Everywhere I go,**_

 _ **Bitches always go**_

 _ **That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show (bitch)-**_

"Tracccccceeeerrrr!" Winston yell from the hallway as he was running on all flours to the training room.

 _ **That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show-**_

"Tracer!" Winston yelled as he was panting and had finally made it to the training room and Tracer had fell from the tread mill yelling," I didn't do it!"

Tracer was now upside down pressed against the wall as her headphones had fell off and she had a cheap smile on her face as she got up and rubbed her back.

"What do you mean you didn't do it? What did you do now Tracer?" Winston questioned as he fixed his glasses.

"Ummmm, anyways what did ya mean luv'?" Tracer said as Winston narrowed his eyes as he finally remembered what he was here for.

"Tracer there's a space ship in space!" Winston said as he pulled out an ipad to show Tracer, but before he could show her Tracer said," Luv, there's already space ships in space remember? We invented it."

"No no no, I mean there was some black organisms of shadows and an alien constructed space ship that is way out of our leagues of creation!" Winston said as he showed Tracer the image he screenshotted of the satellite image.

"Well blow me down, why didn't ya say so?" Tracer said, while Winston had a small bit of sweat drop at that comment.

"Did ya tell anyone else?" Tracer said as she drank some water, Winston only shook his head and said," No you're the first person to know. I'm going to find the others and tell them to meet in the meeting room. Do me a favor and tell someone in the base ok?" Winston said as he ran out of the training room to somewhere else in the base.

Tracer only nodded and saluted saying," You got it luv."

Tracer then ran into the opposite direction of Winston and went to tell someone else of this discovery.

 **In the Game Room**

Tracer had finally made it to the arcade room and was about to open the door when she saw bright flashes of light, knowing Zenyatta and were in the game room knocked on the door.

* **Knock**Knock***

"Are you two alright in there? I heard sum' weird flashes of lights! I'm coming-"Tracer said, but when she entered she heard the combined voices of Zenyatta and say," _**Kamehameha!"**_

Tracer came to the scene of Zenyatta shooting one of his orbs while cupping his hands, while was trying to mimicking the move, but the ball just dropped to the floor like any normal ball.

Tracer had a sweat drop from her head as she finished her sentence and said,"-In."

Tracer decided to end the awkward moment and said," Meeting guys, I'll see ya when you two done with whatever you're doing."

had a bead of sweat drop of her eyebrow, Zenyatta didn't have sweat glands, but you get the idea. They both nodded while Tracer left the room and closed the door.

looked to Zenyatta with stars in her yes," Rasengan before we go?" said as Zenyatta held an orb in his hand and started to rotate it at fast speeds.

 **In Tokyo Japan**

We say a grey ninja hiding in the darkness of Tokyo Japan. But if you look closer you see there are tints of green and that the man's body is made of cybernetics. A few shurikens on his hips, while the ninja also had a katana on his back and a tanto on his lower back.

He was near a factory owned by the Shimada clan. Men wearing black suits and white under shirts wielding varies types of guns and some were wielding black swords with cybernetics.

The man dropped from above and was near one of the Shimada clan members who was wielding a sword.

The ninja took out his tanto and was about to cut the clan members neck with his blade, but suddenly an arrow shot out of nowhere had hit the Shimada clan member before the green and grey ninja had got him.

The ninja looked at the direction the arrow had come from to see a man wearing a black like shirt that was cut off at the left arm, he had some arrows on his back and a blue modified bow, on his left arm he had a tattoo of a dragon running down his arm, he had black hair which he had in a samurai like style.

The ninja pushed a button on the side of his helmet and said," _What are you doing here Hanzo? I told you to stay on the lookout."_ The man saidas he sheathed his tanto.

The man named Hanzo pushed a button on a com in his ear and said," _Thought you may want some help Genji."_

Genji shrugged his shoulders as he gestured his brother to follow.

 **In the Shimada Factory**

In the factory the floors were littered with countless guards, while Hanzo and Genji walked over their lifeless bodies.

"The secret prototype should be through here brother." Genji said as he kicked open a door to a room with a pedestal holding katana with a red colored blade..

"What do think this weapon does Genji?" Hanzo said as he walked up to the pedestal to read the plaque on the pedestal that was made out of a bronze metal.

The plaque said

'Muramasa High Frequency Blade'

"I don't know, Winston could only find out little about the weapon, only that it could be bad news." Genji said as he picked up the katana by its black hilt.

Genji swung the blade a little bit till he swung it at the pedestal, easily cutting it in two.

"The blade emits some type of vibration, helps it cut through the molecular bonds." Hanzo said looking at Genji examine the blade.

"How do you know that?" Genji said as he sheathe the Muramasa blade crossed against his other sword.

Hanzo merely pointed to poster on the wall in the room that said how the Muramasa blade works.

"Always the most good at being aware of his surroundings." Genji said as he a-

 ***Beep* Incoming Message from Winston***

Genji looked to his wrist to see a screen implanted into his arm, he pushed a button and Winston appeared on the screen.

" _Genji, how goes your mission in Japan?" Winston said as he fixed his glasses.  
"_The mission is accomplished, we were able to acquire the prototype, seems its some type of sword. Cuts through the molecular bonds of items to split anything into pieces." Genji said as he and Hanzo made their way out of the facility.

" _Good, go ahead and come back. Also I found out on the satellites there is something comining into our solar system."_ Winston said as he ate a banana.

Genji and Hanxo were wide eyed at this discovery.

"What is entering our solar system Winston?" Hanzo said as he appeared on the screen next to Genji.

"It seems that black shadowy organisms and a large fleet of space ships, make your way back to the base so the rest of us can figure a way to find out what we are going to do." Winston said as he shut off the computer that he was using to talk to Genji.

Genji and Hanzo nodded as they made their way to the helicopter they came in.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We come to see a Winston, Genji, Hanzo, Zenyatta, Tracer, and sitting around a table with a couple of other members with the Muramasa High Frequency Blade in the middle of the table and a projector screen showing the ship and black organisms screen shotted from space.

The other members of around the table was a man with white hair, a muscular and built figure and was wearing a black face mask with a red visor. The man was wearing a blue, red, white, and black type of jumpsuit with the number seventy six on the back. The man was also wielding a somewhat rifle that matched the colors that the man wore.

One woman had a beautiful figure and had blonde hair was wearing something that gave her the look of an angel. To add to that the woman was wielding a staff and blaster and to top it off the woman had a halo above her head to complete the look.

Another man was sitting at the table with a cowboy hat, a red type of coat that he wore as a type of shoulder covering. The thing went down to his hips. The man was wearing a brown type of body armor and had brown hair with a little after shave on his face and he was smoking a cigar. The man was wielding a high tech revolver at his waist.

Another member at the table was a robotic being with a black, green, and grey body. The female robot had green horns and had a cannon like weapon formed at her arm. The most prominent feature was her four mechanical legs.

The next member of the Overwatch group was a giant hulking behemoth knight wielding a giant warhammer. The color of the armor was silver and the man was also wielding a shield on his left arm for protection. As if the behemoth would need it though.

The next member of the group was an Egyptian woman with raven hair with braids at the front. The woman had an Egyptian tattoo on her right eye and was wearing a blue and yellow battle armor that had jet like structures on the back for flight.

The woman next to the previous one was also Egyptian and had similar features to the woman, but older. Possibly the younger woman's mother. The woman was wearing a black, grey, and blue stealth armor and had an eyepatch over her right eye with an Egyptian tattoo on her left eye. The woman wielded a sniper rifle with a scope for sight.

The next person was a man with a crazed smile and had smoke coming from his blonde hair with a lot of ash over the man's body. The man was somewhat muscular with a skinny physique. The man had a tire with spikes on the side on his back with a canteen of water on his waist, and the man had grenades all strapped to his shoulders. As ammo of course, not as a one big bomb. The man was wearing a muscle shirt showing his skull tattoo on his right shoulder and was wearing an orange gauntlet on his right hand with a yellow wrist band on his left. The man was wielding a type of grenade launcher and looked to have possibly a lot of explosions on his body. Possibly some that were unknown.

The next person was a man that was friendly with the previous man and was a plump, but tall and muscular man. The man was wearing a gas mask, had white hair, and was wearing a set of clothes made for the apocalypse. The man also had a tattoo on his stomach of a 'road hog'.

The next being was a robotic male that had a more humanoid look with a yellow bird on its shoulder. He had a light brown, green, and orange color on his body. The robot also had a gatling gun on his back and wielded a rifle type of gun or maybe it was a submachine gun.

The next person was a man of Brazilian heritage and wore a light and dark green type of clothing with a blue colored belt. The man had large braid like hair and wore light green shades that were connected by a headphone by the left ear. The man wielded a gun that looked like it was a sonic blaster or something of sound based technology.

The next person was a man that looked like a dwarf. He had a long blonde beard with a mustache and had an eyepatch in his right eye. The man had a robotic red claw for his left arm. His right arm had a gear form tattow and the man had a motor like technology on his back, while the man himself was wearing an almost slim like body armor.

The next person was a dark skinned woman who had a robotic left arm and was wearing a blue, yellow, and black dress. The woman also wore a head set that had a blue visor around the woman's eyes.

The next person was a muscular Russian woman with pink hair and was wearing a blue like body armor. The woman also had a tattoo on her left arm of a unique design.

The last person was another woman who was of Chinese ethnicity. The woman wore some black glasses, a blue and white parka. Even when it wasn't cold the woman still wore it. The woman also had a little blue and white bot on her back. The woman wielded a pistol like weapon with a cold feeling to it.

Winston had stood from his chair in the meeting room and said," Thank you all for coming here today. I have come here to warn all of you that two hours twenty five minutes and twenty seconds ago my computers detected in space of a giant foreign space ship with black organisms following."

Winston watched as each and every member of the group were wide eyed at the revealation.

"Guten tag mein friends, but what should we do to solve the situation? Iz the ship hostile or threatening?" The giant knight behemoth said as he looked on at the photo.

Winston shook his head and said," Sadly Reinhart when I tried to make contact with the ship my communication systems were unable to connect with the space ship systems. Also I looked up any source of taxonomy to figure out what the species of black organisms were, but I was able to find one source of an anime called RWBY that had an animal species that was similar looking to the black organism."

The man with explosives said," We should blow it up then! No? Maybe a little the'n mate? Maybe a lot?! Okay a lot!"

The man wearing a gas mask said, "Junkrat no."

The man known as Junkrat smiled and said," Junkrat yes!"

The dwarf technician said," We can't just attack like a barbaric Viking friend!"

Junkrat looked at the dwarf and said," We can use your turrets strapped with bombs and use locomotives Torbjorn!"

Torbjorn narrowed his one eye and said," Don't patronize my work friend."

Junkrat merely laughed while Zenyatta had floated above his seat and said," When is the space ship arriving Winston?"

"Possibly with its advanced technology the ship could be here within an hour or less. Maybe even days if the ship goes without a hyper drive, if it has one that is." Winston said as the angel woman spoke up and said," Is there anything else you can tell us Winston?"

"Sorry Mercy, but I couldn't find anything on the ship. McCree you have something to ask?" Winston said as the cowboy raised his hand as he smoked a cigar.

"What's this sword here? Somethin' special about it?" McCree said as he puffed out a ring of smoke.

Genji then decided to include himself in the conversation and say," It is a prototype weapon that I and Hanzo took from the Shimada clan factory in Tokyo. From some of the data from the factory the we found some things out on the weapon, but we wanted Winston to examine it to find out if there was anything hidden or special about it."

Zenyatta had a hand to his chin as he examined the blade and said," I feel a great amount of energy coming from the blade. Ki maybe? No, chakra? Life energy? Most definitely."

The user of the cold spoke up and said," Maybe the Shimada clan planned to use it to cut something thick and durable. Maybe they plan to cut all of the ice lands into pieces!"

Winston sweat dropped at this and said," Mei, I think the Shimada clan wants to rule the world, not destroy it."

Mei shyly put her hand to her neck pouted, while one of the two Egyptian women spoke up and said," Whatever the use of the weapon we must make sure any scientists or villains be brought to justice."

One of the other two had said,"Pharah my daughter, patience. The enemy will come to the weapon. And when they do we shall strike fast and end this ordeal.

The one wearing a blue tech armor named Pharah said," Yes mother."

Reinhardt looked to the Egyptian sniper and said," Ana mein good friend, you are looking very well."

Ana blushed under her hood and said," Life is treating you well my good friend Reinhardt."

Soldier 76 decided to say something after being so quiet through the meeting and said," Winston, do you believe the Shimada Clan might have ties with Talon?"

Winston scratched his neck and said," It would be a possibility, but by the craftsmanship and technology of the sword and by the data from the research facility it seems the Shimada clan was given the weapon."

Orisa had raised her hand and said," Chances of this is 99.999% chance that the weapon was given to the Shimada clan, but the troublesome idea would be who invented the weapon and what the purpose of the weapon would be."

"Pretty interesting idea eh?" Tracer said with interest as she examined the sword.

"What are you going to do with the sword Winston? It'll be high noon and I have shooting practice." McCree said as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

Winston thought this over and said," I believe Genji should wield the Muramasa blade. Since he is the only sword user and he was the one of the ones to go retrieve the blade."

Genji looked to Hanzo who said," Wield the sword brother. You deserve it." Hanzo said with a smile.

Genji looked at the blade and nodded. He then stepped onto the meeting table and picked up the blade and thought,' Time to fuck some shit up. With peace and calm actions first, of course.'

 **To be continued….**

 **Sorry it took a while to finish this chapter, but the next chapter will be posted this Thursday or for Jaalo's in Battleborn galaxies are described as solar systems. Comment, review and I will see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **With Rendain**

We come to see Rendain's fleet closing in near the Milky Way System.

In Rendain's ship we come to see the captain's chair where Rendain is comfortably sitting down with his chin on his right fist. With Cipher standing tall and had an utterly happy smile on his crude face.

Rendain then with a wave of his hand activated the hologram of the distance between Earth and his fleet. Rendain then sighs and with that every thrall in the room starts panicking from their leader's sigh.

Each thrall in the room started moving quickly while another smaller thrall ran into the room carrying a bunch of papers toward Rendain, but the thrall had slid own a puddle created from the sweat of the other thralls.

The papers landed everywhere in the captain's room. Rendain had an eyebrow raised at this, but Cipher had a huge cringe of a smile on his face.

"Ho-How funny father. They falter in fear of you." Cipher said while eyeing the thrall who had slipped was now unconscious.

Rendain smirked at this and said," Yes my son. That is the most important thing when it comes to leadership. Fear, it is what make the weak know that they are inferior to the leaders. While the ones not lead by us are trampled on or destroyed."

Cipher nodded in agreement as he decided to know how long till they made it to Earth.

"You there," Cipher said as he looked to a thrall who was trying to act like he was working by checking details on what is Earth.

"Yes?! I-I mean, my lord?" The thrall said with panic. Cipher was even more intimidating than Rendain. Hell, the size of these two were terrifying to the thralls.

"How much longer till we get to this Earth?" Cipher said with much interest.

"Possibly an hour or two. Maybe a day or two. The location of Earth has changed many times since the era of the celestials and monitors." The thrall said as he was looking at a file on his monitor.

"Celestials? Monitors? What beings are these? None of the ships or internet data banks have anything on such beings." Cipher said with interest.

"That is an answer I shall tell you." Rendain said with much excitement.

"The celestials and monitors are cosmic beings of immense power. Some say the Varelsi were created by the celestials and monitors. The celestials were giant god like mechs that could manipulate cosmic energy, while the monitors were warpers of reality. Long ago these two races had a huge war for fun and from what many texts from ancient civilizations say they woke something, this could be the 'creation' of the Varelsi or the awaking of them. Most say creation from their dark energies created them." Rendain said as he imagined the war of celestials and montiors.

"But why aren't there any information banks of them throughout our systems?" Cipher said with interest.

Rendain then brushed his hair back and then said," That is because the information is withheld from the public. Less they go searching for these cosmic beings. But for lass the celestials and monitors died from their war or got tired and went who knows where. But if someone were to have their power some said person could have the power of a god."

Cipher had put his hands together and had an evil glare in his eyes as he imagined him and Rendain with unlimited power conquering their enemies. After about another hour, the massive armada entered Earth's orbit as Rendain smirked evilly when they started to land in a secluded open area that was far from any civilization. Rendain stood up as he looked out the window of the ship staring at the blue sky and lush green land. "It's kind of beautiful. Alas it will only be used to rebuild my army and house the Varelsi until it is time to consume this star." His armies started to march out of their ships unloading massive crates and as well, seem to already be building a base of operations at a very rapid rate.

Back at the Overwatch base Athena was going crazy with the alarms as all the Overwatch agents rushed to the control room. Winston was pacing around checking all the rapid photos and videos that were coming in. "Oh, my goodness…they only just landed and they already have a foundation for a massive base, and a huge army"

"What was that luv?" Tracer zoomed in as she looked at the photos along with Winston. Her eyes widened seeing the massive army and how they were operating. "My word, they look like monsters!" She continued to stare at the creatures that had hooves, horns, fangs, and were very muscular. "They could give Zarya a run for her money with all that they're lifting! They're freaking massive luv! But…some are kind of tiny"

Soldier 76 walked into the room along with Genji, Orisa, and Reinhardt. Orisa's eyes widened as she looked at the screen and what concerned her the most, their weapons. "Current outlook…concerning" She along with all the other Overwatch agents that started to enter the room watched as Winston faced them with a stern face.

Winston: Alright listen up everyone. I will go in with Genji, Reinhardt, Mercy, and Tracer. The rest of you will stay here and continue to monitor and quickly show up if things turn ugly.

Everyone nodded as He rushed to the dropship with the teammates that he called out. Yes, they were carrying weapons, but he could not help but be a little excited with meeting an alien race. The possibilities of intergalactic peace ran through his mind. Overwatch could be something bigger than planetary. But as the ship took off, another one managed to enter orbit undetected by Athena sense she was so focused on Rendains fleet.

Back on the Battleborn ship, Nova sounded the alarm as everyone jolted awake grabbing their weapons and putting on whatever armor they had. They all came running to the bridge looking around preparing for battle as the alarm went off.

Nova: Oh I'm sorry, I needed a way to wake you all up very quickly and get ready. We are about to land smack dab in the middle of what looks like a forest for the natural inhabitants of this planet that is literally a combination of all the planets we've been to"

Ghalt: Alright team here's the plan. We land in all together in the forest. Pendles you will go invisible and go around analyzing and maybe even sabotaging their defenses. Once you come back we will do a full-frontal assault. Thrall are not the priority, but the more we take down, the better. And if you see any locals, do not, I repeat DO NOT open fire. Any questions?

Caldarius was the first to step forward asking the question that everyone was wondering

Caldarius: And if the locals fire on us?

Pendles: We kill them that's what!

Phoebe: Ugh you barbarian! We finally encounter new lifeforms and all you can think of is killing them? Such a disgrace.

They both began to argue as the ship soon landed and the bay door slowly started to open. Everyone got quiet as they began to walk down the ramp but not onto the grass. Everyone hesitated but seeing the lush green grass made all the Eldrid fighters immediately step out. They all paused and then fell on their knees (except for Boldur) and ran their fingers through it. They all laughed excitedly and then jumped up into the air as the rest of the Battleborn finally came out of the ship and inhaled all the fresh air. After everyone finally settled down, they began to make their way towards Rendains base. Once it was in sight, they stopped as Pendles did what he was supposed to. He even planted several poison bombs all over the area for the upcoming fight. After about ten minutes he came back to them and gave an improvised thumb up with his tentacle arm. And so, it began guns started to be loaded, blades sharpened, knuckles cracked. Just as they were about to rushed out, Winston cleared his throat right behind them and they all quickly turned and aimed their weapons as Reinhardt put up his shield to protect his team

Winston: Um…hello. We come in peace…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is dearhunter488 and I am taking suggestions of who you want to be rivals. I will gladly consider any over your thoughts and feelings on this fanfic and think about it and see how I can fit it into the story.

Thank you all and I can't wait to hear your suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

The Battleborn were in a current standoff with the few Overwatch members. Their gazes did not move from them as Winston took a deep breath and began to speak.

Winston: Um hi there. My name is Winston, I have come here with peaceful intentions and wish to speak with you.

Ghalt: Ok first off…What the hell are you? The others with you kind of look like us but…what are you?

As Winston began to speak to Ghalt about what exactly he was, Tracer leaned over to Mercy and whispered to her while looking at Mellka and Thorn, which she was quite interested about. Little did she know, was that her comment would cause a massive fight to break out

Tracer: *whispers* those two over there…I think they're space elves

"Space elves". Those words echoed through the ears of both Mellka and Thorn as rage began to build up in them. Mellka popped out her poison blade and Thorn aimed at Tracer as they looked directly at her. Reinhardt looked at the two as he prepared for any attacks that may happen.

Mellka: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL US!

Thorn: I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!

As the two yelled, nearly every thrall looked towards the shouting and the alarm sounded. Every primal thrall began to run where the Battleborn were as the group turned around and prepared to fight. Meanwhile the Overwatch team chose not to interfere. They did not know what was happening so they stayed quiet. The Battleborn ran out as Pendle's poison bombs went off. Ghalt turned and looked at the small Overwatch team then ran out with his group.

Mercy: Should we help them?

Tracer: I'm just glad they're gone

Winston: I think something bigger is at play. I think we should stay behind cover, just in case. And only engage if necessary. We don't want to cause even more of a conflict.

And with that the Overwatch team began to sneak around. Meanwhile on Rendains main ship he was watching the whole conflict take place as he clenched his fist. Every thrall in this room took cover as they got ready for whatever was about to happen. And with one deep breath from Rendain who was about to yell, he stopped. He watched the screen as the Overwatch team took cover and a large devious smirk formed on his face.

Rendain: When things start to get hectic, teleport that group onto the ship. Then summon everything and force the Battleborn to retreat. I want this "Overwatch" to fear the Battleborn, before they must fear me

And with that the fight continued. Every thrall's headset went off telling them not to attack the locals, but somehow get them to fight. And with that, a thrall beastmaster pretended to get shot and limped over to the hidden Overwatch group.

Thrall Beastmaster: Please…help us…I beg of you, these people are evil, HELP US!

As Mecry approached the Thrall with her healing beam, Rath had gotten to him before she did. With one swift slice to the back, he killed the thrall. Genji saw this and immediately filled with rage

Genji: A true swordsman would not attack an injured! Where is your honor!

Rath: You dare speak to me of honor! Why don't you come over here and I'll show you what a real swordsman can do!

Genji smirked under his mask and swift striked expecting to kill the foe he now faced with one blow. However, he was shocked to see that Rath had blocked him and stopped him dead in his tracks with his sword. Genji jumped away and pulled out his dragonblade

Genji: Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!

The two swordsmen clashed swinging their blades wildly at each other and amazing speeds. As they continued a few more seconds they both did a heavy clash trying to overpower the other. Both stared each other directly in the face as Reinhardt got ready to charge at Rath but was stopped by a hail of bullets that blocked his way. A massive, muscle of a giant stood in his path

Montana: You want him? Then you gotta get through me first!

Both titans charged at each other and with one loud boom where skin met metal, the two stood pushing each other at equal strength trying to overpower the other. The fight continued on as Tracer finally got involved into the fight. She blinked through the large groups trying to find a target. As she finally stopped and aimed at Pendles, who was busy slashing at some thrall, she was tackled to the ground. She looked up and saw Mellka about to stab her with her poison blade but luckily, she recalled away as the blade impaled the ground. Mellka pulled it out and began to circle Tracer as she stood there shocked staring at her bio gauntlet

Mellka: Like what you see? This is an Eldrid bio gauntlet. A very exotic weapon that is permanently fused to my left arm. Don't worry, you'll get a closer look, as it impales you IN THE FACE!

And with that Mellka unleashed a hail of bullets towards Tracer, who was lucky enough to blink in between them and towards Mellka. The two of them dodged each others shots with twists and turns. Occasionally one of them would even through a punch. Meanwhile, Mercy and Winston stood on the sidelines wondering to do. Atticus saw Mellka being attacked and leaped over punching Tracer straight in her chronal accelerator, with luckily his bare hand. As she fell on the ground and he slowly approached her charging his cybernectic arm, Winston saw this and immediately got a painful flashback. A flashback of when Doomfist ripped off Lena's accelerator. He took off his glasses and went into primal rage letting out a huge roar that got Atticus's attention. When Atticus turned he saw Winston charging at him. He began to charge as well getting ready to punch. When the two reached each other, they swung and connected each others fists creating a massive shockwave that sent them, and the people in that small area flying away. Mecry watched and quickly took out her radio to call for help

Mecy: The is Overwatch agent Angelela Ziegler, please send back up! I repeat, send back up!

Beatrix looked at her and a large evil smiled formed on her face as the liquid in her needle began to bubble. With and evil laugh she began to approach the frightened Mercy.

Beatrix: Look professor, an angel! Let's pluck her wings and make an even deadlier formula!

Mercy activated her Valkyrie suit and began to try and fly away from Beatrix. She flew higher and higher and eventually bumped into Benedict who let out an angry screech at her. She screamed in terror and flew back down to trying and support her teammates but just ended up getting chased by Beatrix some more.

Beatrix: Come back here! The professor has need of your wings!

Mercy: Get away from me you freak!

The fight continued and Rendain gave the signal to teleport the Overwatch agents onto his ship where he was waiting for them. With one red flash, all the Overwatch agents were teleported away. The Battleborn that were fighting them looked shocked as more and more thrall began to appear and began shooting and charging at them

Ghalt: There's too many! We lost our element of surprise and need to retreat!

Kleese: This is our only chance!

Boldur: Boldur thinks we should stay and fight to last breath!

Ghalt: There will be other chances, we have to go NOW

And with that they all began to run back to the ship, dodging laser bolts and jumping over crates. Once they made it into the forest they continued their way to the ship where Nova was waiting with the bay doors open to take off. Once they were all inside she took off and flew high about the clouds away from ground satellites, but low enough to where space satellites could not detect them either.

Nova: You guys fucked up, didn't you?

Orendi: Don't say you guys! I'm usually the one that FUCKS up but this time it was the FUCKING ELDRID that FUCKED up.

Reyna: Orendi, timeout now!

With a loud groan Orendi went to go sit in the corner as Mellka and Thorn looked down at the ground

Ghalt: It doesn't matter who messed up, but it seems the locals want to help Rendain. Either they want to help him or they're being manipulated. Nova, find out what you can about those people we fought and see if they are being manipulated

Nova: Pfft I'll get there faster than Kleese trying to get out of bed without his floating chair

Kleese: HEY! RUDE!

Everyone broke out into laughter but them immediately went back into their serious mode. Some went to go rest, others to train, and a few stayed on the bridge to look out the windows and see the clouds.

Galilea: It's so peaceful up here…a shame that it's all in danger

Meanwhile on Rendains ship the Overwatch agents looked around puzzled at the sudden change of environment. Loud footsteps could be heard as they looked in the direction of them. Rendain walked out of the shadows and looked at them with a smile on his face

Rendain: I'm so sorry for the rude welcome. Those adversaries of mine are nothing but trouble. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lothar Rendain, leader of the Jennerit empire. And those that you just battled are the Battleborn. They destroyed our old universe and wish to do the same with yours. I am asking for you help


	8. Chapter 8

As the Overwatch agents walked around the ship with Rendain, they were amazed at the amount of advanced technology that was present. Never had they seen such high-level engineering from anyone except from Winston and Efi and what little they could do for Genji. They continued to follow him as Tracer cleared her throat and spoke up

Tracer: Rendain was it? How exactly did these Battleborn destroy your homeworld?

Rendain: The Jennerit Emperium was a thriving society. We worked alongside thrall, the creatures you see around the ship, in order to build a great civilization. Then one day traitors started to emerge and joined forces with this Battleborn. They are a powerful force, only being able to be stopped by sheer numbers. But sometimes even that is not enough. They built a machine that dragged our home star into the void and destroying everything. Luckily, I made it out with my army and my advisors in order to start a new life here on this planet.

Mercy: You poor man. This iz most unsettling. Especially with what we are going against. I crashed into an anthropomorphic eagle and ran from someone with ze giant syringe as an arm.

Tracer: Scary. My opponent was some dark-skinned woman with something she called an "eldrid bio gauntlet". What about you Genji?

Genji was in deep silence. He was upset that he could not defeat his opponent. He has not encountered someone that powerful except for Zenyatta, his teacher. As they made it to the control room Winston stood next to Rendain and cleared his throat.

Winston: We would be honored to help you Rendain. We have more Overwatch agents on their way here now. Maybe we could even aid in patrolling the area.

Rendain: Delightful Winston, I would appreciate the help majorly. Please get some rest for now, my thrall captain will show you to your quarters.

And so, the Overwatch agents got some well-deserved rest. On the dropship where the rest of the Overwatch agents were on their way to Rendains fleet, Zenyatta was in deep meditation. He does not know why but something was calling out to him. He kept hearing one word: We. It repeated over and over in his head until finally, it came through. WE NEED AID. Zenyatta's head jolted up as he gasped in horror and looked around. Nobody seemed to notice but he had a strange feeling. A feeling that destinies were about to intertwine. He looked to his left and saw Hanzo.

Zenyatta: Hanzo…I need you and your brother Genji to come with me into the forest later tonight.

Hanzo: What for? Did you have another vision?

Zenyatta: Yes…and you two were a part of it. Just please, you do not have to. I will go alone if I must, but I would appreciate it if you did come.

Hanzo gave him a reassuring nod. Meanwhile on the Battleborn ship, Miko had also jolted up not saying a word. Kleese look over to Miko and tilted his head.

Kleese: Um Miko? Are you alri-

Miko: We will go on patrol later tonight. We will take Thorn and Alani.

Kleese: Geeze you are strange. Very well, enjoy your patrol.

Deande overheard this from Miko and decided to sneak off the ship later that night, but not for patrol, for some alone time. She needed it really bad after everything that just happened

Across the world, a dropship was flying towards the forest with several Talon agents and Reaper inside.

Reaper: Here is the plan. Only observe, do not engage unless I say otherwise. We need to learn if these creatures are friend or foe.

Later that night, after the whole feast welcoming the entire Overwatch team, Zenyatta went ahead and went out with Genji and Hanzo. When they reached the edge of the forest he told them to split up. To wander until the wind has led you to your fate.

Not knowing what this meant to the two brothers, they spilt up anyways. Zenyatta traveled deep into the forest coming up to a small lake where he sat down meditating. His spheres circling him and being the only source of light that he had. Miko watched from a distance. It then began to slowly walk over and then meditated next to him. The two did not seem to mind eachother, for they both lived by one rule. Never raise a fist unless it is for defense.

Zenyatta: You called me.

Miko: And you answered to us.

Zenyatta: Why did you bring me here?

Miko: We mean no harm. Rendain is evil. He will lie and manipulate to get what he wants.

Meanwhile, quite some distance away from Zenyatta, Hanzo was having a different story. He continued to walk not noticing that Thorn was in a nearby tree getting ready to shoot an arrow at him. She waited, with steady heartbeats, her breathing slowed down and finally…she released. Hanzo sensed something coming and immediately ducked as he took out his bow and shot at the source of the projectile. The arrow skimmed the skin of Thorns arm as she fell out of the tree landing on her legs but scraping the back of them on the way down.

Hanzo: The second one will be at your head

Thorn looked at him with pure anger in her eyes. She began to quickly heal as thoughts raced through Hanzo's head. "She heals quick. I'll have to keep that in mind. Her armor seems wooden. She may be very agile. Her eyes are focused, just like an archer's eyes should be. Yet they're mesmerizing as well. As if she was a natural predator." Thorn cracked her neck and got another arrow ready

Thorn: You are lucky. I rarely miss, and you managed to graze my skin with an arrow. It will be the last

The two aimed at each other getting ready to engage in combat. But unlike Hanzo, Genji was already in combat. Genji dodged Alani's water bolts as she hurled them towards him. He regrets trying to get a drink of water earlier. He threw shuriken at her but they were only absorbed by the water and flung back at him. He moved closer and eventually swift striking her in the side as she screamed in pain jumping into the water. Genji stood at the edge of the lake and made the bad choice of crouching down at it. A massive water dragon came up hitting him in the face, knocking his mask clean off, then going back into the water. He coughed up water as Alani climbed out with a huge smirk on her face. She got ready to launch a water bolt at him as he chuckled and stood up taking out his dragon blade.

Geni: Only a shimada can control the dragons. You have potential. It is a shame I must defeat you.

He turned towards her and the water in Alani's hand fell out. She stared at the cyborg ninjas face and felt her heart pounding. Thoughts raced through her head as he slowly began to approach her. "C-Cute?! Just who is this guy! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! By the last star he's hot! B-But he's the enemy I can't fall for him! But damn!" She cleared her head and got two water bolts ready to launch

However even deeper into the forest, Reaper had gone away from his group and was walking trying to clear his mind. He sat down on a rock and looked up at the stars. It was peaceful, it cleared his head. His focus was taken off the stars when he felt that there was someone nearby. He looked around as Deande came out of the shadows with her hands raised. He immediately aimed his weapons at her but then lowered them observing the woman that just disturbed him

Deande: Sorry I thought I was alone. I needed some alone time. Don't worry I mean no harm.

Reaper: Why do I feel as if you will stab me in the back. Doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you anyways.

Deande: Don't worry I would have nothing to gain from it. I barely even know you, I just do not wish to start a fight at the moment. If I did, you'd already be dead

Reaper: It's a little too late for that. You can't kill what has already been killed

Reaper got ready to shoot at her as several loud footsteps could be heard. They both looked around and saw several MX Strikers, and MX Ronnins coming into the open all painted red and black. The two jolted up and stood back to back. Reaper took out his shotguns and Deande took out her fans.

Reaper: Friends of yours?

Deande: Not one bit. Truce?

Reaper: For now.

And with that the two of them ran towards the enemies that were now present. Deande threw her warfans as she quickly approached her enemies. Reaper wraith formed towards them and began dodging their bullets at close range blasting them apart. The two of them continued to fight against the bots. They seemed to form a dance of death as anything that approached either one of them would immediately die. A Ronnin tried to slash down Deande, Reaper shot it, A Striker tried to shoot Reaper, Deande threw her fan at it. Several Ronnin bots began to run towards them as they were breathing heavily watching the enemies charge them.

Reaper: You're not half bad.

Deande: Same to you. But let's finish this.

And with that the two of them charged at the bots as well. Back with Zenyatta and Miko the two were exchanging stories and sharing laughs. They both got along very well and even made an agreement that they would try to get their teams to work together. But they know this would be difficult. Especially sense a huge fight between the two teams was about to break out. Both Ghalt and Winston had noticed that their team was gone for too long so they decided to investigate. Winston had encounterd Genji fighting Alani and Ghalt found Thorn with Hanzo. They both took out their communication devices and called for backup. Hanzo heard Winston call for help and rushed to where he was. Furious at her opponent, Thorn gave chase. Genji continued to fight Alani as Winston jumped in to help. Alani jumped into the water in hopes that she could escape from them.

Geni: She's still there Winston. She can manipulate and control water. We have to be careful, she has the advantage.

Winston: Ha, behold the power of science!

With that Winston started to shock the water with his tesla cannon. Alani emerged from the water screaming in pain and eventually passing out. Genji took out his dragonblade getting ready to slice her as Winston stopped him

Winston: Wait…we will bring her back to our base. Maybe we can study her and get information out of her.

Genji: We will need to keep her in a very dry area

Winston picked her up carrying her over her shoulder and getting ready to walk off. Genji saw a faint glint and then quickly deflected a sniper shot. Marquis stood on top of a hill aiming at the two as the rest of the Battleborn came running over.

Phoebe: Put her down now!

ISIC: I recommend you do as she says before we kill you. But you'll die anyways. HOORAY DOUBLE DEATH

Just then the rest of the Overwatch agents came over. Nobody opened fire, but McCree was the first to take action. He grabbed Alani and aimed his peacekeeper at her head

McCree: One wrong move and I'll blow her brains out

With that the whole Overwatch team began to slowly back away. Furious gazes were exchanged between the two teams. Zenyatta and Miko watching from a distance with worry on their faces

Zenyatta: It seems this will be more difficult than we anticipated my friend.

Miko: We understand. But we must stay strong and come up with a plan.

With that the two of them left. The Overwatch team went back to their base with the still unconscious Alani. The took her to a glass cell and turned up the temperature in the room in order to make it as dry as possible. Genji insisted that he watch her first, sense he was the one to fight her. And with that he began to meditate outside of her cell, his suit being the only thing keeping him cool in the immense heat.


	9. Chapter 9

Alani could feel her head spinning. Her skin felt dry as she regained consciousness. It felt like she was laying on a hard floor but the floor was also hot. She slowly opened her eyes and all she could feel was hot air and bright orange lights surrounding her. Her eyes finally adjusted as she realized she was inside some kind of containment cell. She tried to summon water but she could not. Her skin was slowly turning gray and was rough.

Genji: You're finally awake. Good, we can begin

Alani saw him and felt her heart pound again. She fell on her knees and banged of the glass. She tried to speak but her throat was just too dry. She looked at him with desperation as she held her throat. Genji could tell what was happening and took a risk. He went over to the table in the room and grabbed the glass of water that was on it. Alani jolted up and banged on the glass trying to get to it. Genji opened the small opening and handed her the glass. She quickly took it but what followed next confused him. She did not drink it, she poured it all over her face and her skin absorbed it rapidly. She got only a tiny amount of her color back as he continued to watch her.

Alani: Why are you keeping me here?

Genji: It was not my choice. Winston wanted you here so that we may get information

Alani: I will never betray the Battleborn, they're my family. You'll have to torture me to get anything out.

Loud hysterical laughter could be heard along with loud footsteps. Junkrat rushed into the room with Roadhog soon following after. Junkrat stared at Alani with a large smirk on his face as he chuckled again.

Junkrat: Don't worry mate, we'll get the information out of her. Ain't that right Roadie?

Roadhog: Yeah

Roadhog pushed Genji out of the room and slammed the door shut as the two of them were laughing. Genji began to walk done the hallway and just put the situation behind him. He pushed the button for the elevator and then immediately started hearing screaming. He looked back in that direction, but could not see in the room. He could only hear the screaming from Alani. As much as he wanted to stop this, he could not interfere. He was forced to leave. He stepped into the elevator and went up to the floor where most of the Overwatch agents liked to hang out. He went over and sat down on the couch next to Hana as she played her games. Winston was speaking to Tracer, Reinhardt was currently in an arm-wrestling contest with Zarya, Lucio was beatboxing, and Mercy was currently making tea. These were the peaceful times that brought the whole team together as a family. These times made them forget everything in the world, and just enjoy each other's company. Winston walked over to Genji seeing that he seemed concerned.

Winston: What happened Genji?

Genji: She's being tortured Winston. This does not feel right. Something is not right here.

Winston: I know she's being tortured but you saw what happened, they were killing innocents. One of them even begged us to help.

Genji: What if they were not innocent? And didn't you see how her team reacted when we had her? If they were truly heartless, they would have let her die don't you think?

Winston: Maybe they were putting up a good act. Or just wanted us to take her.

Geni: She called them her family.

Tracer: Strange looking family she has.

The entire room of Overwatch agents were all huddled up by the couch joining into the conversation.

Mercy: I'll say. Some of them give me shivers down my spine.

Zarya: Pfft they don't look so tough. I will crush their heads like blueberry.

Hana: From the pictures I saw of them, they do seem a little tough. Tracer you fought one of them, what was it like?

Tracer: It was…scary. But at the same time thrilling. She managed to keep up with me and even dodge my attacks.

Genji: The one I battled managed to keep up with me as well. His blade even resisting my dragonblade.

Winston: Maybe they're made of a very powerful material.

Genji: But why do they glow?

Mercy: They're all very unique. They fight with guns, blades, and even their own fists. It is frightening and yet at the same time interesting.

Lucio: Wicked. But honestly Genji may be right. What if they are actually the good guys and are trying to stop Rendain?

Reinhardt: They did defend each other. They always rushed in to save their teammates.

As the Overwatch agents went into deep thought. Back in the lower parts of the Overwatch base, Alani was chained up with electrical wires connected to her. She kept screaming in pain as Roadhog stopped shocking her and Junkrat walked up to her picking her face up.

Junkrat: Ready to talk Shelia?

Alani: You can suck on a big fat thrall di-

Before she could finish Roadhog started to shock her again.

Roadhog: Oops. Finger slipped

Junkrat stood up going over to the table and drank a glass of water. Alani watched with desperation as he soon picked up a lighter and a bottle of beer.

Junkrat: We heard you heal fast. Let's see how fast you heal from third degree burns.

Alani: No... please

Junkrat had stored the bear in his mouth as he turned on the lighter. Roadhod had torn the fabric that covered her thigh with his hook and held Alani down. She tried struggling to get way as Junkrat approached her.

Alani: No don't! STOP!

Junkrat smirked and began to spit the beer onto the lighter which made an improvised flamethrower. He aimed at her exposed skin starting to burn it. She screamed in pain as the skin started to turn black from the burns. Her screams were so loud that the Overwatch agents even heard them. They could only imagine what the two junkers were doing to the strange creature. Hearing enough, Winston got on his communicator.

Winston: Junkrat, that's enough. Bring her up.

Junkrat: Awww come on! Just a little longer mate?

Winston: No…and make sure she has on restraints.

Within a few minutes Alani emerged into the room. She stood at the doorway with her head down and her arms and legs shackled. Her skin was gray, and everyone noticed the massive burn on her thigh. With a heavy shove, she was pushed into the room as the two psychos followed right behind her, along with some Overwatch soldiers constantly aiming their riffles at her. Once she was led to the group, she was pushed down onto her knees right in front of them. She did not look up, she did not want to look up. She was ashamed that she managed to get captured, but she would not talk. She knew that they were allies to Rendain, and she was willing to die for her team.

Winston: Are you ready to talk?

Alani stayed silent.

Winston: Just tell us what we want.

She stayed quiet.

Tracer: Come on luv we heard you screaming. I'm sure you don't want to go through that again.

Junkrat: I'd love to continue our session together.

Junkrat laughed hysterically as Zarya had enough. She picked up Alani and slammed her onto the wall balling up her fists.

Zarya: Either you talk, or I will break you!

Alani looked into Zarya's eyes and kneed her in the side. She soon regretted this as Zarya showed no sign of being affected and them immediately punched Alani in the face, knocking her down and having some blue blood emerge from her nose. Zarya shook off her knuckle as Alani began to slowly get back onto her knees and laughed. Everyone watched this and started to worry.

Alani: Don't you get it…I'm not telling any of you a god damn thing. I'm going to die here and I'm ok with that. But my friends won't be. They'll come for you. Each and every one of you.

She looked at Roadhog and Junkrat with a huge smirk on her face.

Alani: And all the pain that you two caused me…they will amplify it a thousand times. That's if you're lucky.

Zarya got ready to punch her again as Reinhardt stopped her. Reinhardt went over and kneeled down to her wiping the blood away with a rag that was in his pocket.

Reinhardt: They are not the enemies we were told they were, are they?

Alani simply nodded. She wanted to cry at this act of kindness. He did not have to wipe the blood away and be so calm with her.

Reinhardt: Thank you.

He stood up and started to leave the room. Everyone watched her as she laid down and began to sob. She had no tears, she could not make any tears. Junkrat and Roadhog began to take her back to her cell, leaving the agents to think.

Hana: She cried…

Tracer: I would too if I was going through what she was.

Mercy: But why did Reinhardt leave?

Just as she said that Reinhardt had walked back into the room wearing his crusader armor and carrying his giant hammer.

Reinhardt: Get ready. NOW

Nobody questioned it. They simply ran out of the room as Winston sounded the alarm. All of the Overwatch base was on high alert. They ran around gathering their weapons and armor. Winston managed to find Reinhardt among the chaos and ran up to him.

Winston: Why are we doing this Reinhardt?

He stayed quiet and looked around. Winston began to do the same. Suddenly everything went quiet. It felt like everyone stopped running and yelling for what they needed done. Reinhardt quickly shifted his gaze to the main gate of the facility. Something could be heard in the distance. It was some kind of zooming noise. It got louder and louder and Reinhardt knew what was happening.

Reinhardt: Take cover!

As soon as he said that, the gate was blasted open. A large cloud of smoke could be seen and everyone took cover. Several footsteps were heard. Then out of the smoke came Ghalt, followed by Mellka, then Rath, then Caldarius, and so one and so on until all of the Battleborn came into view. They all began to load their guns, crack their knuckles, and take out their blades. All was quiet after that, you could hear a pin drop. The silence was broken when Ghalt let out a battle cry as they all began their assault. Caldarius, Benedict, and Kid Ultra took to the skies as the rest of the Battleborn charged forward. The Overwatch soldiers began to open fire but were met with more than they could dish out. Reinhardt lifted his shield as they were forced to retreat. At least the ones that were lucky enough.

Soldier: Wait for me!

Before he could make it to the door, he was impaled by Beatrix.

Beatrix: Shhhh it's ok. Just take a long quiet nap

The second gate was slammed shut as hysterical magic that could only match Junkrats was heard

Orendi: CHAOS MAGIC!

With one very powerful blast, the gate was blown away as all the Battleborn walked in. Luckily more of the Overwatch agents came in as well and gazes were traded. And at a rapid rate the battle began. Guns were blazing, explosions happened at rapid rates, and a lot of trash was talked. Soon both teams were spread out all over the courtyard battling their opponents. Pharah was being chased by Caldarius in the air. The two of them exchanged fire as the chase continued. Genji was in a sword fight with Rath, neither one of them being able to land a blow. Reyna kept peeking out of cover to take shots at McCree. Thorn and Hanzo had climbed up to an elevated place and were shooting arrows at eachother. Montana was shooting at Reinhardt with his minigun as Reinhardts shield would soon give out. Hana had her defense matrix up as she was stopping Toby's railgun from hitting her. Oscar Mike and Soldier 76 were running around shooting at each other and constantly ducking behind cover. Junkrat and Roadhog had joined the fight as well. Orendi and Junkrat were trading fire and Roadhog was shooting at Atticus while he was charging at him. Kelvin was chasing a terrified Mei who kept try to wall him off but he just charged through. Lastly Zarya was consumed by rage as she shot at ISIC, who managed to block some of her attacks with his rotating wards. Everyone kept fighting as a green portal opened up. Everyone stopped and looked towards it as a grown man and a child walked out of it.

Morty: Uh geez Rick I don't know about this.

Rick: Morty calm the fuck down. How long have we been dimension hopping? I'm telling you, there is nothing to worry abouuu- what the fuck is this?

Everyone had stopped fighting and stared at the two. They were just as confused as the ones that just randomly appeared.

Morty: Um…Rick?

Rick: Nope, not dealing with this bullshit today.

Rick opened another portal and walked through as Morty soon chased after him. Everyone looked at each other and then resumed their fighting. The fight continued but soon a loud bell sound could be heard and a massive ball of light appeared directly in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone stopped once again and looked towards the source of the light and sound. It was Zenyatta using his transcendence with Miko standing next to him.

Zenyatta: They are not the enemy. You must stop.

Miko: We must not fight among ourselves.

Thank you all so much for your reviews. Please be sure to leave more on suggestions or things you think are funny. And with that I am gone until the next chapter. Take care, and HAPPY HOLLIDAYS


	10. Chapter 10

The two teams had stopped their fighting and looked at Zenyatta and Miko. Some of them lowered their weapons, others stayed on their guard. Both teams wondered what was going on and why this was happening.

Miko: We have been fighting the wrong people. And these people have been manipulated.

Zenyatta: Yes, and we must unite to defeat the common enemy.

Soldier 76: What the hell are you talking about?

Oscar Mike: He's talking about Rendain scrub!

Soldier 76: Keep your mouth shut before I break your neck.

Kleese: Both you morons shut up! I swear I'm surrounded by idiots, even from other systems.

Mei: Hey that's not nice to call someone an idiot!

Everyone started to break into arguments. Some of them even got ready to start fighting once again. It took Orendi making a chaos pillar to shut them up.

Orendi: GUYS, GUYS, GUYS…I forgot what I was going to say.

Zenyatta: Anyways, we must not fight when there is a clear threat that we must stop.

McCree: How do we even know that they are the good guys?

Reyna: Would bad guys try to rescue their ally dumbass?

Winston: I'm sure we can talk this out.

Ghalt: Sure. Just release Alani first.

With a simple nod Winston went to go get Alani. Everyone was on edge the whole time he was gone. Nobody said a single word. It took Junkrat talking to Orendi to break the silence.

Junkrat: Crikey…why you got four arms?

Orendi: Why not? More arms mean more fun!

Junkrat: Creepy.

Orendi: You're one to talk candle head!

Junkrat: At least I don't need extra eye balls to see!

Orendi: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK?!

Junkrat: WHAT?!

Everyone was quiet as the two were staring at eachother. They knew that a fight was about to break out between the two.

Orendi: Where have you been my whole life?

Junkrat: Do you have a lit fuse? Cuz you're the bomb.

The two began to hold hands and rubbed their faces together as Roadhog facepalmed.

Roadhog: Great…double trouble.

After a few more minutes, Winston had walked out carrying Alani. She was passed out. Without even saying a word, Kid Ultra pulled out a bucket of water and splashed it on Winston. Being shocked his eyes started to glow yellow but the water on him soon started getting absorbed by Alani. All of her color soon returned as she jumped off of Winston and had a huge smile on her face.

Alani: YES! I'm back bitches!

She looked around and saw both teams watching her with very awkward stares.

Alani: Um…what's going on?

Kid Ultra: I just saved you!

Deande: Now is not the time Ultra. Um…furry…creature. Do you have a place where we can discuss things?

Winston: My name is Winston. How did you forget so soon?

Deande: Well I typically don't remember names of unimportant people. Not that you're not important, it's just that I had an intention to kill you just a few minutes ago.

Winston: Anyways if you just follow me to the meeting room, we can get started.

Winston began to lead them into the base. Mellka soon followed after but regret what she saw when she looked to her right. Orendi was covering her and Junkrat's faces with her hat. What disturbed her the most was that she heard some smacking noise behind the hat. Mellka shivered and began to walk off as Roadhog came over pulling the two apart as they giggled. Once inside, Winston led them to the meeting room. The Overwatch agents all sat down in their chairs as the Battleborn stood behind them. Winston and Ghalt walked to the front.

Winston: Now, would you mind explaining what happened?

Ghalt: Of course. There was a time when our own universe was filled with stars. Then some jerk started dragging them into the void, but ran away to here when we almost beat him. But the locals did not exactly agree with us. No surprise that our first battle was not against Rendain, but with Overwatch. But in all honesty…It's crazy to think what we could do if we worked together.

A few of the Battleborn smirked and started to imagine what that would be like. They could see Rendain march up with an army of Varelsi, and the ones fighting them were: Orendi, Junkrat, Mellka, Tracer, Caldarius, Pharah, Benedict, Mercy, Oscar Mike, Solder 76, Genji, Rath, Marquis, and Ambra.

Winston: Wait…dragging stars into the void? What does that mean?

Kleese: Alright so, once upon a whole hell of a long time ago-

Mellka: Give them the summary Kleese nobody wants you to monologue right now.

Kleese: Evil shadowy creatures started consuming the light from stars, destroying entire systems.

Winston: Shadowy creatures? Those seem like the ones that my satellites picked up.

Caldarius: Seems like the Varelsi are already here. They must be in their own dimension waiting for the right moment.

Tracer: Varelsi? Their own dimension?

Phoebe: That is correct. The Varelsi come from their own dimension of pure darkness.

Rath: They come in many shapes and sizes. And they're pretty tough.

The Overwatch agents began to speak amongst themselves. The fact that their enemies could be endless made them worry.

Winston: Calm down everyone. I'm sure we will get to the bottom of this. Until then let's get some rest. I'm sure we have some spare room for a few of the Battleborn, but other than that, they might need to share some rooms. Just converse amongst each other while I make the list with Ghalt.

And with that Winston began to talk to Ghalt about who should and who shouldn't bunk with each other. Mellka took this chance and went over to Tracer. Tracer saw her and immedietly tensed up as Mellka crossed her arms.

Mellka: Hey…I'm uh…sorry. Sorry for the threatening, and the fighting. If we are gonna work together, we gotta get along.

Tracer nodded with a smile. After a few minutes Winston and Ghalt came back with a sheet of paper.

Winston: We have assigned rooms.

Ghalt: First off-

Orendi: Dibs on bunking with Junkrat!

Junkrat! Agree!

The two of them ran off laughing very hard leaving everyone very confused about what had just happened.

Ghalt: Um anyways…Pharah your roommate will be Caldarius

Caldarius: I would rather sleep outside.

Pharah: I agree

Caldarius looked at Pharah and popped out his energy blade and looked at Pharah

Caldarius: Nobody asked for your opinion.

Winston: Calm down you two. Next up: Reyna and McCree

Reyna: Hear that handsome? We're bunking together.

McCree: Oh god.

Ghalt: Hanzo and Thorn.

Thorn: I would rather sleep in fire.

Winston: Genji and Rath.

Rath: No way I'm bunking with the machine.

Alani: He's not a machine Rath! He's a cyborg.

Everyone seemed a little confused about Alani's surprise outburst. She blushed madly then turned away.

Ghalt: Alright…Toby and Hana.

Hana: Which one of you are Toby?

She looked around the room. Her attention was shifted to Toby who ejected from Berg and was spinning in the air. He landed on Berg's shoulder and did a pose as his mech replicated the pose.

Hana: Oh my god he's so cute!

Toby: Uh…I get called cute even by people from other systems.

Winston: Mellka and Tracer

Mellka: Fine by me. I need to make new friends anyways.

Ghalt: Reinhardt you will have two people bunk with you. Galilea and Montana.

Reinhart: Good. The more people I get to know, the better.

Montana: Whatever you say gramps.

Galilea: Of course, I must bunk with the giants.

Winston: Ghalt, and Deande, you two can bunk with me in my lab.

Ghalt: Lastly, Miko you will be bunking with Zenyatta, sense you two already get along.

Miko: We thank you for your choice.

Zenyatta: As do I

Ghalt: Alright everyone, go and get some rest. Training, and planning begins tomorrow. Until then…try not to kill each other.

Whiskey Foxtrot: No promises.

Shayne: Looks like we have no roommates Aurox.

Aurox: Ohhh I wonder why.

Mercy walked over to the teen and her djinn with a confused look on her face.

Mercy: You're just a child…how are you able to fight. From what I heard, your um…companion. Sometimes leaves you.

Shayne had a huge smirk on her face. She took out her bladed boomerang and Aurox rolled his eyes knowing what was about to happen.

Shayne: I just don't have Aurox. I got my trusty boomerang!

She threw it out of her right hand then closed her eyes holding out her left. The boomerang flew around the room in a complete circle heading back to where her hand was. However, when it reached her, it cut her hand and she winced in pain. Amused by this, Aurox clapped and chuckled as she looked up at him angrily.

Mercy: Oh my you're bleeding!

Shayne: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm used to it. Watch I'll try again, this time I'll land it.

Mercy: No don't you dare!

Mercy took out her staff and began to heal Shayne. He cut quickly stopped bleeding and sealed up.

Shayne: Damn nice trick!

Mercy: No call for that kind of language. Go to bed now.

Shayne: Who are you my mother?!

Mercy: NOW!

Shayne: Uhhhh y-yes ma'am!

Without another word, Shayne ran off out of the meeting area to her room that she was assigned. Mercy nodded with approval as Reyna walked up to her.

Reyna: Not bad. That kid can be so much trouble sometimes.

Mercy: She is just a child. She should be in school, not fighting.

Reyna: Ahem, what part of "consuming stars and destroying planets" did you not understand? There was no school. She was an outcast, and when she found Aurox, even more of one. But I saw potential, and she saw a family.

Mercy: I'm sorry. I did'nt know.

Reyna simply nodded and walked off following McCree to his room where she would be sleeping. Everyone else slowly started to walk off heading to their assigned rooms. Once Ghalt, Winston, and Deande got into Winston's lab, Nova popped in out of nowhere in her hologram form startling Winston.

Nova: Hey what's up?

Winston: Um…what is this?

Ghalt: This is Nova. She's our ships AI and watches over our teams on missions.

Nova: Ghalt its cold and lonely on the ship. Can I integrate into the system here? I promise I won't peek at any secret files.

Ghalt: No, we need to earn their trust first.

Winston: Actually, she can. Athena constantly guards the files.

Deande: Let me guess, she's your AI

Athena: That is correct. Do not worry Winston, I will ensure that she will not gain access to the files unless under your jurisdiction.

Nova: Oh, yay a roomie. Make room for me bestie.

Nova slowly faded away. When she was gone the large screen in the room showed two blue letters of an "A" and an "N"

Nova: Ooooo cozy. Thanks Athena.

Athena: Just don't touch anything.

Winston led Ghalt and Deande over to a small table. Two sides of it had chairs, the third side had a large tire. Winston sat down on the tire as Ghalt and Deande sat down in the chairs.

Winston: Now please, start from the beginning. Tell me everything that you all have gone through.

As Deande began to tell the story of how stars first started to disappear, the Overwatch agents and the Battleborn began settling into their rooms. Junkrat had asked Roadhog if he could sleep in the empty room next door. Roadhog happily accepted the offer, know that being in the same room with those two could not end well. Orendi was jumping on the bed as Junkrat walked back into the room.

Orendi: Is he gone dynamite?

Junkrat: Yep, the room is ours my little lit fuse.

Orendi: YAAAAY

Orendi jumped down and hugged Jukrat tightly with all four of her arms. He laughed and hugged back. The two sat down on the bed and began to talk. The two shared a lot in common. Being crazy, explosions, making crazy explosions, they got along, maybe even too well. In another room, Caldarius and Pharah were about to find out more about eachother. Caldarius had sat down on the small chair still in his armor as Pharah began to take off hers.

Pharah: Do you mind? It's rude to stare at a lady changing.

Caldarius: It's also rude to tell people what to do.

Pharah was shocked. She did not expect someone to have a comeback against her. She got of her Raptora armor and stretched. She wore a black tank top underneath and had on camouflage sweatpants. She looked towards Caldarius with a confused expression.

Pharah: Aren't you going to take off your armor?

Caldarius: No…I always must be prepared.

Pharah: For what? So far, your team has been the only ones to break into this base. You have nothing to worry about. The alarm will sound whenever danger approaches.

Sighing in defeat, Caldarius took off his helmet. Pharah saw his face and immediately went wide eyed. He had scars all over his face. He had a black beard the same as Reinhardt's and short black hair. His chest piece came off and then collapsed into a small rectangular piece of metal. He wore a black undershirt, his arms muscular but also had scars just as bad as his face. His leg armor shortened down to just metal boots which he removed and sat to the side. He wore blue jeans as he stretched.

Pharah: If you don't mind me asking…what happened to you?

Caldarius looked at her and pointed to a long scar that went across his face.

Caldarius: This was given to me my Goloth the Bruiser. Who is now dead.

He pointed to another on his shoulder.

Caldarius: This was given to me by Aterax the Unrestrained. Who is now also dead. Each one of the scars are reminders of the pain that I went through in the fight pits when I was enslaved Jennerit Empire. But I did more than survive, I thrived. I killed each and every one of my opponents, and got my J-HTX Assault Frame. And my name in the pits. The Kemessian. Let me tell you something. You don't understand true suffering until you go through thousands of years waking up every day just to fight off more and more opponents. Just to get more bones broken, to bleed more, and get more scars. Not just physical one, deep mental ones. I only had one friend…Rath. He gave me the energy blade attachment on my suit. Every time I use it, I use it with pride.

He sat down on the chair and looked down at the floor. It was at that moment that Pharah realized that his natural aggression is not his fault. After all that he has been through, he has every right to be defensive and aggressive. She went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not look up at her, he gave never shifted from the floor.

Pharah: You are a great warrior. I am honored to have someone with such a strong spirit on my side.

Meanwhile further down the hall in Reinhardt's room, the three roommates were exchanging laughs and sharing drinks. Reinhard was in his casual wear, Montana had removed the very little armor he had and was sitting down bare chested, and Galilea had removed her armor as well. She wore the same thing as Pharah, but everything was all black. Reinhardt took another drink from his beer bottle before sitting it down on the table.

Reinhardt: Alright. Who wants to hear a story?

Montana: I already know how this is gonna go: Back in my day I remember when I could get any mission done fast.

The three of them laughed again. Reinhardt cleared his throat when he finished laughing.

Reinhardt: Something like that my friend. But this is the story of how I lost my eye, in a great battle. And how my master sacrificed himself to make sure I got away safely.

Galilea: Sounds like a remarkable story Reinhardt.

Reinhardt: Thank you Galilea. And from what I heard about you, you could be an excellent crusader.

Montana: The heck is a crusader gramps?

Reinhardt: That my friend, is where our story begins.

As Reinhardt began to tell his story, on the other side of the Overwatch base, Thorn was had kicked Hanzo out of his own room while she changed. Once she was finished, she opened the door as he walked inside. Thorn had a undershirt on her, bandages covering her breasts, She wore dark green shorts as she laid down on the extra mat that Hanzo rolled out.

Hanzo: Would you like some tea?

Thorn: What kind?

Hanzo: That is a secret.

He walked over to the little kettle he had on a small heater. He picked up the kettle and pour tea into two separate wooden cups. He sat the kettle back down and turned off the heater.

Hanzo: You're not a bad shot.

Thorn: Best shot with a bow in my entire system. Yet I have to be in a room with you.

Hanzo: Tittles are only names given. Status is something that you must earn.

Thorn: Are you saying that I did not earn my tittle?!

Hanzo: I can see why your name is Thorn. You are a pain and have a short temper.

Thorn: That's not even my full name.

She sat up and crossed her legs as he handed her the cup of tea. He sat down on his knees facing her as he slowly sipped his own tea.

Hanzo: Then please tell me your name. If we are going to get along, than we must get to know each other.

Thorn hesitated. She took a sip of her tea becoming relaxed. She let out a sigh and lowered her cup as she looked him in the eyes.

Thorm: Teshka…Teshka Elessamorn.

Hanzo: Hanzo Shimada. It is my pleasure to get to know you. Tell me, how did you get so good with a bow?

Thorn: I had to learn. Looks like my skills came in handy.

Hanzo: Do you have any family?

Thorn: I had family. I am the last of my kind.

Hanzo: You are the last Eldrid?

Thorn: Eldrid are not one race. We are multiple. We care for nature and wish to protect all of it.

Hanzo nodded as he was interested about this Eldrid ideology. He took another sip of his tea as the two of them continued to have their conversation. Back on the other side of the base, Genji and Rath each set their weapons down and removed their armor. They sat down on the two mats that were in the room not saying a word. Rath noticed the red sword that was mounted on the wall and stared at it. Genji noticed this and cleared his throat.

Genji: Don't get any ideas.

Rath: There's something off about that blade.

Genji: I know. But if push comes to shove, I will use it against you.

Rath: Oh please. You won't land a single attack on me.

Genji: Is that a challenge?

Rath: Of course. Tomorrow at training. Bring the sword.

Genji: I hope you are prepared to lose.

And with that the two of them laid down and began to drift to sleep. Meanwhile in Tracers room, Mellka and Tracer were getting along quite nicely. They exchanged stories, shared interests, and talked mess. Mellka was wearing pajamas that Tracer was kind enough to let her wear. The pants were the easy part to get on, the shirt however was not. They had to cut off the entire left sleeve so that her eldrid bio gauntlet could fit through.

Tracer: Wow that thing was a hassle to get on you.

Mellka: Yep. Thanks for giving me some pajamas by the way.

Tracer: No problem luv. I'm always glad to help a friend in need.

Mellka: We're friends now?

Tracer: Well yeah. Why wouldn't we be?

Mellka: I just tried to kill you today.

Tracer simply shrugged and sat down on the bed. She crossed her legs as Mellka walked over and sat down next to her.

Mellka: So, is Tracer your actual name or what?

Tracer: My real name is Lena. Lena Oxton.

Mellka: Sweet. And that glowing thing you took off…It allows you to teleport?

Tracer: Sort of like that. It's called a chronal accelerator. It allows me to manipulate my own time fields to speed up, and rewind. But if it's destroyed, I may disappear forever.

Mellka: Wow…so that's why when Atticus punched you in the chest you acted funny.

Tracer: Atticus…he's a thrall, right?

Mellka: Yeah why?

Tracer: I thought thrall were loyal to Rendain,

Mellka: Not all thrall. Thralls aren't members of his empire. They were enslaved to work for the Jennerit. Atticus was the leader of the thrall rebellion, and eventually joined the Battleborn.

Tracer: Wow, looks like you got a whole gang of amazing people.

The two of them continued to talk and eventually fell asleep. Soon the sun started to arise and everyone got up. All the Overwatch agents got up and put on casual wear, some of them even sharing with the Batlleborn. When they got out of their rooms the Battleborn started to follow the Overwatch agents to the cafeteria. The two groups met up in the hallways where they all saw Orendi and Junkrat run pass them.

Orendi: ALL BADASSES TO THE MESS HALL!

Junkrat: GET YOUR FOOD WHILE ITS SMOKING HOT!

Both the Overwatch team and the Battleborn smiled as they all picked up the pace and hurried to the cafeteria for some well-deserved food.

 **Thank you all so much for reading this. Please be sure to fav and leaves reviews on what you think should happen. Heck your reviews is what inspired the scenes in this chapter. Anyways, I will see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the late update but I was enjoying the holidays with my family. So, I guess this will be an appropriate time to say that sometimes it will take more than usual to update a chapter. I'm sure you all understand. Anyways I hope you all had a merry Christmas and will have a great new year. Now let us resume with the story. Also, Mellka x Oscar Mike? Seems a little strange. Deande x Reaper? Seems legit._

Both the Overwatch agents and the Battleborn walked into the cafeteria. The smell of food filled their noses as they all walked over to get in line. Orendi and Junkrat were already getting their food as everyone else soon followed. Roadhog had just sat down at the table with Junkrat and Orendi as Reyna walked over aiming her gun at his head with a huge smirk on her face.

Reyna: Hey big guy. You didn't think we forgot what you did to Alani did you? Rouges get over here!

Shayne & Aurox, Whiskey Foxtrot, Pendles, and Toby all ran over looking at Junkrat and Roadhog angrily. Orendi however held onto Junkrats arm tightly trying not to get involved.

Pendles: Oh, this will be good.

Aurox: Consume the heart Shayne.

Shayne: Dude…gross.

Ghalt: Reyna, calm the hell down.

Reyna: Don't tell me to calm down Ghalt! They practically tortured Alani and you expect us to get along with these two? To have all of us get along with these two?!

Most of the Battleborn stood up agreeing with Renya.

Rath: That's right! I say we torture them like they did to her!

Atticus: Make em pay for what they did to her!

The Overwatch agents started to get involved as well, trying to defend the two junkers from the angry Battleborn.

Soldier 76: She was tortured not knowing that you all were innocent. If you actually are the good guys.

Kleese: YES! Finally we can airlock someone!

ISIC: I say we disintegrate them. HOORAY for disintegration!

Zarya: Silence you pathetic machine. I've faced omnics with better wiring than you.

Marquis: I do not know what these "omnics" are, but I cannot help but think that you are a racist to us robots.

Beatrix: The professor thinks we should inject them so that they may die slowly!

Mercy: Are you even a certified doctor?! From how you act your medical license would be revoked instantly!

Caldarius: Shut your mouth before I make you an actual angel!

Pharah: You want her, you gotta get through me.

Everyone continued to argue as Ghalt had enough. He took out one of his shotguns, loaded it, and then pointed it at the ceiling shooting once, making everyone get quiet.

Ghalt: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP. Look at us! Battleborn you're doing the same thing as when we all first joined together! Arguing amongst each other!

Winston: The same goes to you Overwatch! The world needs heroes, and how can we be heroes if we fight eachother?

Ghalt: Come on everyone…you know what it is. We fight together…

All the Battleborn: Or die alone.

Everyone started to apologize to each other and sat down to eat. Orendi was forced to leave Junkrat and went to go sit with the rest of the rouges. Winston and Ghalt sighed as they sat across from each other.

Ghalt: Winston, I'm not sure how long they can go before they try to kill those two. There's gotta be some way they can pay for what they done right?

Winston: I'll have to think of something. You must understand that they did this when we thought you were the enemy.

Ghalt: I understand. Oh by the way, how durable is your training facility?

Winston: It's very durable. The walls are capable of withstanding anything the Overwatch agents can dish out.

Ghalt: Well…you may need to reinforce those walls.

Winston: Why is that?

Ghalt: Because my gang is about to mess that place up.

About an hour after breakfast, the two teams were in the training room. No surprise that Ghalt was right, a hole was already blasted in the wall by Benedict. Ernest and Junkrat were arguing about who had the better grenade launcher. Ernest, having enough, went over to the training bots and threw out his mine grid, destroying all of them with some cluster grenades still left over.

Junkrat: Crikey…now that's a bomb…

Ernest: Ashamed to know that you lost? Well too bad. Because I'm too busy running laps, doing push-ups, cleaning my weapon-

Ernest holstered his weapon and began to do his "The Display" taunt.

Ernest: And virtually any other task available than being sympathetic towards you.

Junkrat: No need to be throwing insults mate.

Galilea had walked over to the two drawing out her sword.

Galilea: Oh, there's a huge reason. In fact, I think we should continue our training, through a one versus one.

Junkrat: Pfft whatever you say Shelia.

Junkrat being as cocky as he is happily accepted her challenge. The two of them entered a smaller room that is used for one on ones. A countdown had started from ten. The two of them were ready as they patiently waited. It got closer and closer until the buzz soon started. Junkrat started to lob his grenades at her, she simply dodged them and used her shield to block them. Once she got close enough, he used his concussion mine to knock her away. She yelled out of anger then began to heavily cough as a dark energy started to slowly surround her.

Galilea: No please…not now.

Junkrat took this opportunity and took out his rip-tire, a large smirk on his face.

Junkrat: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

He pulled the chain as the engine started and the tire zoomed towards Galilea. She continued to cough as it soon exploded when it reached her. A large cloud of smoke surrounded where she once was. He started to laugh hysterically.

Junkrat: I win, I win!

He continued to celebrate his victory. Or so he thought. His laughter was interrupted by someone else's. He looked towards the smoke as it slowly cleared away. Galilea was standing up, her armor, sword, and shield, all black. She had dark purple wings coming out of her and was surrounded by a dark purple light. Junkrat started to panic and launch more grenades at her. Ghalt saw her transformation and then immediately tried to open the door.

Ghalt: We have to get him out of there NOW!

As everyone tried to help him open the door, Galilea charged at Junkrat holding up her shield to block his grenades. When she finally reached him, he got ready to throw out another concussion mine, but was stopped when his cybernetic had was cut off.

Junkrat: What the hell is wrong with yo-

He was interrupted again as his peg-leg was cut off and he fell to the ground. He looked up at Galilea in horror as she slowly rose her great sword above him. An evil smirk emerged from Galilea's face.

Galilea: This is for what you did to Alani!

She quickly brought down her weapon onto him, impaling him in the stomach. He screamed in pain as she pulled it out and stabbed him again. Ghalt took out his shotgun and shot off the door handle and kicking the door open. Ghalt rushed inside but was too late. Galilea had picked up Junkrat and made him face her. She then impaled him once again pushing her sword deeper and deeper inside of him until the hilt reached his stomach. She slowly pulled it out and threw his dead corpse on the ground as she slowly turned back to normal and watched in horror at what she had done. She slowly backed into the corner of the room as Ghalt rushed over and held up Junkrats lifeless body.

Ghalt: What the hell Galilea?!

Galilea: I'm sorry I lost control! I didn't mean to-

Deande: You went too far!

Mercy: Move aside all of you!

Mercy rushed through the crowd and stood over Junkrat. She exhaled then lifted up her hand as a ball of yellow light developed in it.

Mercy: Heroes never die!

The light left her hand and then to Junkrat who she started to heal with the help of Miko. The holes in his body rapidly sealed back up, and the blood started to disappear. Soon Junkrat began to slowly breathe. Mercy let out a relieved sigh.

Mercy: He will live. But I would like to ask what everyone one of us are thinking. What are you?

She pointed to Galilea who was still backed up in the corner. Her face read nothing but fear as all the Overwatch agents gazes shifted to her. She got ready to say something until Boldur stepped up.

Boldur: Boldur will tell you what. She is cursed, a curse to have a lust for the blood of her enemies. Boldur thought it was good because Varelsi are enemy, but when the peg-leg man tortured Alani with fat man, they became the enemy.

Roadhog: Who are you calling fat short ass?

Shayne: Seriously? You just saw your friend get murdered and you're picking a fight already?

Roadhog: Shut the hell up kid.

Aurox: I suggest you shut up before I feast on your soul.

Ghalt: That's enough you two.

Winston: Correct. We all know why the Battleborn are mad at Roadhog and Junkrat anyways.

Genji: How are we to trust them now. Should we not be worried that they will kill us in our sleep?

Rath: Easy, there's no fun in that.

Reinhardt: Be quiet everyone. I know Galilea did not do this intentionally.

Tracer: I agree.

Hanzo: So do I.

Hana: Same.

Pharah: As do I.

Everyone stayed quiet. Both teams just looked at each other as everything that just happened processed in their minds. The silence was broken when a now revived Junkrat began to speak.

Junkrat: Um…hello? Little help here? I only have one arm and one leg. It's pretty uncomfortable on this cold floor.

El dragon had picked up Junkrat and followed Mercy to go get checked up and new limbs replaced. Everyone began to slowly leave until Rath and Genji were the only ones left in the training room. They stared at each other until Rath finally broke the silence.

Rath: So do you still want to challenge me?

Genji: No. At least not today. What we just saw was truly a traumatic experience.

Rath: Not for me. I see much worse from where I'm from.

Genji: My answer is no, and my answer will stay no until I am ready.

Genji left and Rath stayed in the training room. Genji went back into the lounge area buteverything seemed livelier. Everyone was doing what they usually do but this time the Battleborn were there to make things more exciting. Hana was playing Mortal Kombat with Toby, Lucio was beat boxing with ISIC, Zarya was arm-wrestling with Reinhardt as Montana cheered on Reinhardt and Ernest was cheering for Zarya. Mercy was sharing tea with Phoebe, and Tracer and Melka was talking to eachother. Genji went and sat down with Toby and Hana. Both of them were extremely focused and actually talked a lot of trash.

Toby: SUB-ZERO FOR THE WIN!

Hana: Just because you're a penguin doesn't mean you side with him!

The two of them continued to play seeming to be evenly matched. Both of them had to win one more round to win the game. Genji, becoming slightly annoyed by their yelling decided to leave them be. He went over to Mercy and Phoebe to share some tea with them.

Phoebe: Genji was it? Please do tell, does your armor simply protect you, or enhance your physical abilities?

Genji: Both.

Mercy: Genji's armor not only offers decent protection from outside damage, but it also enhances his super human capabilities. Increased agility, accuracy, survivability, all of it.

Phoebe: Your armor is truly a marvel of engineering Genji.

Genji: I have Overwatch to thank. Wait, Mercy weren't you with Junkrat?

Mercy: The moment he got new limbs he ran off with that Battleborn that looks like a witch. I still think my witch costume is better.

Phoebe: Wait he went off with Orendi? Unsupervised? Oh this cannot bode well.

Mercy: I have the feeling that you are correct.

As all of the Overwatch and Battleborn continued to conversate and enjoy their company (for once) meanwhile on Rendains ship, Rendain was furious about his bots that were destroyed the other night.

Rendain: Deande was alone, and outnumbered, and out classed. HOW DID SHE SURVIVE?!

Every thrall in the room was cowering in fear except for one. It was a thrall bonecrusher that started to get too cocky simply because he was larger than Rendain

Bonecrusher: Did you ever think that maybe you underestimated her? A real leader maybe would have sent better bots.

Rendain: What did you just say?

Every other thrall immediately backed into any corner they could find as Rendain slowly turned towards the bonecrusher.

Bonecrusher: I said a beter leader would-

Before he could finish, Rendain dashed towards the bone crusher and impailed him. He lifted up the massive creature and threw him out the window of his ship. His now lifeless body fell and landed on the main deck of the ship as every thrall and bot looked up and Rendain.

Rendain: Let this be a lesson to all of you! Do not question or challenge my authority! If you do, you will pay dearly!

He started to walk off as a thrall brute ran up to him

Brute: Master Rendain. We have salvaged video from one of the striker bots. It seems that Deande had help. He is not from Overwatch, but he did originate from it. It appears that Overwatch has…joined with the Battleborn

Rendain was about to kill another thrall out of pure anger but Cipher stopped him.

Cipher: As endless as our armies are, we cannot kill them all father. But we must use the joining of these teams as an advantage. Perhaps a spy to sabotage them on the inside.

Rendain: We cannot send in any bots or thrall. How do you expect us to get inside?

Cypher: Simple. We use one of them.

The day passed and everyone woke up early the next moring. Both teams were back in the cafeteria as the alarm started to sound.

Nova: Alert! Verelsi portals have opened up in what seems to be Mexico!

Athena: Dorado to be exact.

Winston: Verelsi? Aren't those the creatures you told us about?

Ghalt: No time to explain we have to go now!

And with that both teams grabbed their gear and went to their own dropships. After a few minutes the ships landed in the town of Dorado with civilians running past them in terror. Both teams quickly rushed out and began to stand their ground. Once all the civilians ran past everything got quiet. They waited patiently until a dark purple portal opened up. A Varelsi skulk walked out and it seemed to have chuckled. Soon more started to come out of the portal, and then eventually Varelsi marksmen came out of even more portals that started to appear.

Soldier 76: What the hell are those things?!

Ghalt: Our targets. Get ready for a fight.

The skulk that was in the very front screeched and soon the massive group of Varelsi started to charge.

Winston: HERE THEY COME!


	12. Chapter 12

The battle had started. The Battleborn and Overwatch teams unleashed a hail of bullets towards their foes and Reinhardt led the charge with all the melee fighters. The Varelsi charged at them and soon collided with all the melee fighters. As the battle developed everyone seemed to either has gone off on their own or teamed up with someone. Caldarius, Pharah, Benedict, and Kid Ultra were all in the skies raining down firepower on their foes. Pharah eventually landed next to Benedict and continued to shoot. Benedict seemed a little amused by her weapon and decided to show off.

Benedict: You call those little things you're shooting rockets? This is a rocket!

Benedict hit his rocket launcher a few times that sent out a massive missile blowing up a massive group of Varelsi. Pharah simply chuckled and flew up into the air. Slots on her armor opened up as she began to hover and aim at a large group of skulks that just joined the battle.

Pharah: Justice rains from above!

She unleashed her rocket barrage onto the skulks. Benedict simply watched in amazement as she easily demolished the group of skulks.

Benedict: Damn…and I'm usually the one that yells become the rocket.

Pharah: You can be amazed later. We have a mission to finish.

Benedict nodded and flew back into the air and continued to shoot at the enemies below him. Meanwhile with Tracer and Melka, they were running through the large groups picking off targets one by one at rapid speeds. A Varelsi Marksman was about to shoot Melka when her back was turned but was immediately shot in the head the second it looked down its scope. Its body began to fall until it eventually disappeared. Oscar Mike ran over to join the two then tapped on Melkas shoulder.

Oscar Mike: You were almost shot, watch from all angles but I got your back teammate!

Melka: Thanks Mike.

Oscar Mike ran off to resume his run and gun tactics. Melka and Tracer stood back to back shooting at enemies that would approach them.

Tracer: Who was that luv?

Melka: Oscar Mike but can we talk about this later?

Without another word the two of them continued to fight off the seemed to be never ending waves of foes. Cipher was watching the whole battle from quite a distance. The two teams could not see him, but he could see them very quickly. A Varelsi conservator appeared next to him and looked down at him.

Cipher: Get in there and do some damage. But make sure you separate the Eldrid from the speedster.

With a reassuring nod the conservator disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the battle opening up more portals.

Mercy: Is there no end to them?

Kleese: Actually, yes. Due to them coming from a dimension of pure darkness it is believed that the-

All the Battleborn: NOT NOW KLEESE!

Kleese: Oh right, now then, let's kill these ugly bastards!

They continued their battle, only a few of them shot at the conservator but it did not concern her sense she was shielded. She looked over at Tracer and Melka and opened up a portal right in between them. They both jumped back but Cipher quickly dashed out and pulled Melka in without being seen. It took about another minute of fighting until Oscar Mike noticed that Melka was missing.

Oscar Mike: Melka is missing!

Ghalt: What?!

Boldur: We must find her!

Winston: We will but we have to deal with this thing!

He pointed to the conservator. She simply laughed and began to rapidly spin around and eventually disappearing. The few remaining Varelsi were killed. Once they were all gone everyone looked around calling for Melka.

Tracer: I hope she is alright.

Oscar Mike: You and me both.

Tracer: Oh, you again. Hello luv, so you are Oscar Mike?

Oscar Mike: That is correct,

Tracer: I'm sure everyone is worried about her. Me probably more

Oscar: Same. Truth is I think I'm in lo-

Before he could finish another Varelsi portal opened up and both teams aimed at it. What came out next shocked them. The first thing that appeared was a skulk that seemed like it was being held up by something. Then it's neck was snapped and it disappeared. The next thing that walked out was Melka herself, but she seemed different. Her jacket and pants were pure black, so was her hair. Her eldrid bio gauntlet was dark gray with dark purple accents. Her gun was also pure black. She blew her hair out of her face and it went back to its original position. Everyone stayed quiet as she slowly walked away from the portal and it closed.

Melka: Man…Varelsi space can fuck you up.

Everyone cheered and rushed over to her. Tracer was the first and immediately hugged her tight almost knocking her down. Once everyone else reached her they tapped her on the shoulder and gave her high fives.

Ghalt: No way you just did that!

Mercy: That was impressive.

Reinhardt: You indeed are a true warror.

Tracer: I thought we lost you.

Mellka: Well when you're a badass like me-

Mellka stepped back and did a backflip into a handstand and did the rock and roll sign in the other.

Mellka: You do pretty badass things.

She stood back up as everyone started to ask her questions of how it was like and what she had done. However, back where Cipher was originally watching the fight, another Mellka was pushed down in front of him. Only this one looked like the original and was tied up.

Mellka: Rendain?

Cipher: No, you idiot. I'm Cipher. And you must be Mellka. No, correction, you're my prisoner.

Mellka: You wish. My team is gonna come and get me.

Cipher: What do you mean? You're already with them.

Cipher chuckled as she was dragged back into a portal and he followed. After about an hour back at the Overwatch base the two teams were enjoying dinner in the cafeteria, well everyone except Mellka. She was not eating and just simply sat at the table listening to the conversations. Winston noticed this and looked at her.

Winston: Um Mellka are you alright? You're not eating, also what's with the new look?

Mellka: Sorry but I'm not hungry. And the new look? I'm guessing it's side effects of being in Varelsi space.

Deande: So, your hair, clothes, and bio gauntlet all turned black?

Tracer: Seems a little odd.

Mellka: Trust me I'm fine.

Reinhardt: If you say so. But we might need to keep a close eye on you just in case. See if you truly are healthy.

Mellka: Really, I'm fine. Listen I'm just going to head to bed now. Goodnight everyone.

She got up and left the table and out the cafeteria. It left everyone a little shocked about her sudden change in attitude. Everyone continued their dinner and then eventually went to bed. The next day once everyone was up they were all in the lounging area. Mellka eventually joined and sat on the couch with Hana and Toby.

Mellka: What are you two playing?

Toby: Hana is just playing. It's called Gigantic. To sum it all up we gotta help our guardian attack the evil looking snake thing over there

Mellka looked up at the television seeing the evil guardian. It was massive, it had a serpent like body, three clawed fingers, two horns, and green eyes, and its scales were a shade of dark red.

Mellka: Interesting…

Tracer watched Mellka from a distance wondering what is wrong with her. Whenever Tracer entered the room last night to talk with Mellka she seemed off. Whenever she asked her about the Battleborn she only gave obvious answers and said that they were either great warriors or what faction they were from. Tracer went over to Miko and Zenyatta who were also watching Mellka.

Tracer: You two think there is something off about her?

Zenyatta: We do not think, we know.

Miko: We sense that there is a dark presence within her. We must figure out what it is before it destroys us all.

Tracer: Just be careful. I don't want you to hurt her.

Zenyatta: That is the thing Tracer. It may not be her.

Meanwhile on Rendains ship, Cipher was laughing evilly as he saw the inside of the Overwatch base through shadow Mellka's eyes. Rendain walked over and noticed and smiled as well.

Rendain: What do you see?

Cipher: The teams are together, and nobody expects shadow Mellka. Father it is time for the world to know about us.

Rendain: I agree. General Tullius!

A thrall bonecrusher ran over to Rendain.

General Tullius: Yes supreme commander Lothar Rendain?

Rendain: It is time to introduce ourselves to the world. And gain more followers, initiate operation new Tempest.

With a simple nod, the thrall ran off to the control room and began barking orders. Rendain went to the bridge of the ship and cleared his throat as another thrall followed him and set up a camera behind him. Rendain cleared his throat and faced the camera as it turned on. At that moment, every screen in the world now showed Rendain, even the ones that were off had turned on, and every radio was his voice. Across the world everyone was confused about what was happening and why it was happening. Rendain smiled and watched the camera.

Rendain: Greetings residents of the planet Earth. You are all probably wondering what is happening and who is this talking to us. Well, I am Lothar Rendain, leader of the Jennerit Emperium. I have been on your planet for a few days and have finally decided to reveal myself to this world. Believe me when I say that I mean no harm, and to prove that your world leaders will soon be having a gift teleported into their hands. The gift is a shard, a very powerful source of energy that comes from stars themselves.

Just as he said at least one shard was teleported into the hands of every world leader. Most of them immediately dropped them afraid of what they could do.

Rendain: These shards can power almost anything, it is a unlimited source of energy that is environmental friendly. Now you are probably wondering why I am here. Well my kind and I are fleeing from a very dangerous enemy known as the Battlleborn.

Ever screen now showed footage of the Battleborn fighting off an army of thrall and easily winning.

Rendain: These beings are dangerous and are capable of wiping out entire worlds. All I ask is that our kinds can live in peace. And as another gift, I am currently building another empire on a large remote island called new Tempest. Anyone that wishes to live in luxury, with no crime guaranteed, well-paying jobs, and no discrimination, come to new Tempest and join the Jenerit Emperium. By doing this, you will show that our races can live in peace and prosper. Please consider my offer, I will be in touch.

Every television went back to its normal programming but was immediately swapped to breaking news on every channel. Rendain chuckled and began to walk off knowing that he was successful. Meanwhile back at the Overwatch base, all of the Battleborn were furious at what just happened.

Reyna: I can't believe he just fucking did that!

Caldarius: That bastard!

Phoebe: I normally do not break my composure but without a doubt he is, indeed, and bastard!

Orendi: Boil him, mash him, STICK HIM IN A STEW!

Junkrat: Crikey you're beautiful when you're bloodthirsty.

Orendi: Same to you my bundle of destruction.

They hugged each other and Roadhog facepalmed at their idiocy. All the Battleborn continued to yell until Winston and Ghalt got them all to calm down.

Ghalt: Listen everyone, I know that what he just did pisses all of us off, but we cannot let it get to us. If anything, we have to strike even faster because I'm pretty sure with the construction of a new Tempest, also means a new Heliophage.

Lucio: Heliophage? Whats that?

Boldur: Star goes out.

Tracer: Oh, that's not good.

Winston: I'll call for all the Overwatch agents. Even the secret ones.

Soldier 76: So, you're bring back Orisa, Symmetra, and so on and so forth?

Winston: Yes. We need everyone here.

Deande: We must hurry, the Jennerit can build at rapid rates. As you may know

Mellka: Wait.

Mellka stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Everyone shifted her attention to her and was wondering how her, of all of the Battleborn, did not yell as well?

Mellka: Maybe we should not rush in. Think about it, if they are building a whole new city, won't it be heavily guarded? We don't even know if Rendain is actually there? Right?

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Some began to agree with Mellka and what she just pointed out.

Mercy: You may be right Mellka.

Reinhardt: Maybe we should wait, scout the city and make of plan of attack.

Ghalt: That's not a bad idea.

Deande: It really isn't. Pendles and I could get a lot of scouting done.

Pendles: Awww I don't want to scout, I want to kill!

Zarya: Is that all you care about you snake?

Pendles: Listen sir!

Zarya: I'm a woman.

Most of the Battleborn winced when Zarya said that. Pendles seemed a little shocked then slowly turned towards Reyna.

Pendles: That's a woman?

Reyna nodded and Zarya seemed furious and simply walked off. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves. While this was happening Mellka snuck off and quickly rushed to the nearest bedroom. She entered Genji's room and found a brush that had his hair on it. She took the strand and then ran to the next one. She then entered Tracers room and also got some hair from a brush. Lastly, she went back into the lounge and found the rag that was used to wipe Alanis blood and took that. She then went outside the base and waited for about a few minutes before a Varelsi portal opened up. Cipher walked through and she handed him the hair and blood-soaked rag. He smirked and absorbed them into himself.

Cipher: Good job shadow Mellka.

Shadow Mellka: Thank you my lord. Will these samples suffice for now?

Cipher: Yes, indeed.

He smirked and shot out three black orbs that stared to grow and take shape. The blobs formed the shapes of Genji, Tracer, and Alani. When the tar like substance fell off their bodies Cipher got a good look at his newest units as they bowed down to him. The Genji copy was Genji with the Oni skin, but you could tell that this one wasn't a mask but an actual face. The Tracer looked just like her Ultraviolet skin. Lastly Alani had stitches all over her body, her clothing was dark grey with dark red accents and her rings that go on her arms were pure black.

Cipher: You are they newest members of my legion. Together will annihilate our enemies. Shadow Mellka, return to your duties. Oni, Blinker (Tracer copy), and Siren, return with me to the ship. Your training begins immediately.

All copies: Yes my lord


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all. I would like to point something out to a guest commenter. Just because I said Mellka x Oscar Mike was strange, does not I would not do it. I said it was strange because I'm not sure how to implement it. But do not worry I will try. It seems that you all have nice ideas so I will make another authors note. Comment on not just rivalries, or friendships you would like to see, but also who you think should be shipped. I will gladly read over all of the suggestions you guys and gals leave. And now, without further due, let us continue the story

Shadow Mellka had returned to the base. She did not have any more time to retrieve any DNA samples from anyone so she decided to continue to do recon. She went back to the lounge and noticed Pendles and Deande getting ready to leave for their recon mission. She did not want them to find out too much too soon so she tried to distract them a little longer.

Shadow Mellka: Hey Deande, Pendles. Heading out so soon? Maybe you should wait a little longer.

Deande: Why is that?

Shadow Mellka: Well there is still light outside! Maybe you should wait until it's dark so they uh…can't see you.

Deande: Mellka, we can go invisible.

Pendles: She may have a point Deande. No daylight means we can perform stealth kills easier.

Deande: Pendles how many times do I have to tell you? It's only recon, no killing.

As the two started to argue, Shadow Mellka left the lounge and walked around the base to do more recon. Once she left the room Pendles stopped arguing and began to hiss while sticking his tongue out.

Pendles: Something smells off…I'm gonna investigate.

Deande: Hurry back. We will leave soon.

Pendles simple waved his hand to her as he left the room. He walked around the base smelling everywhere with his tongue. He went into a large storage area that was recently cleaned out so it was just a huge open room. He smelled something different, it smelled nothing like the Battleborn, Overwatch agents, or the Overwatch soldiers. After preforming one long sniff he threw a single shuriken above him to the top of an empty shelf and quickly shut the door. He heard a thud in front of him and smirked.

Pendles: I know you're there. Show yourself, or else I just sniff you out again.

He heard a faint chuckle before a pink and purple outline of a woman appeared and soon after an entire image. It was Sombra, she looked at the rouge assassin with interest.

Sombra: An entire cobra? ¿He estado bebiendo demasiado? It doesn't matter. You are a target and you will not compromise my mission.

Pendles: What the fuck did you just say?

Sombra: It's called Spanish idiot.

Pendles: Whatever it is, it won't save you. You are horrible at stealth you know, that right?

Sombra: I was not expecting an entire serpent to sniff me out.

Pendles: It's a gift. Now, let's dance

Without another word, Pendles dashed towards Sombra swinging his dual kamas at her. Sombra dodged each swing and threw her translocator behind him. Pendles noticed this and quickly threw a throwing star at it, hitting it mid-air and destroying it. Sombra was a little shocked and got ready to pull out her submachine gun but remembered she had to get past him and get out of there sense he compromised her whole mission.

Sombra: Good shot. But our time has come to an end.

Pendles: What? I haven't killed you yet, you can't leave!

Sombra: I don't intend on dying today. But don't worry, I'll be in touch.

She quickly tapped him on the nose and said her iconic catchphrase "boop" after that she started to fade away and Pendles quickly swung at her but it had not effect He started to smell everywhere but he could not pick her scent up again. It was too late, she was gone. Sombra was outside the base and turned on her earpiece.

Sombra: Mission failed. I could not get to their files but I did manage to get some recon done on these so called "Battleborn". Interesting bunch they are.

Reaper groaned over the radio.

Reaper: Get back to the ship. We're done her…for now.

Sombra looked at the base before disappearing again. Meanwhile Pendles was at the drophip waiting for Deande to show up. He was in deep thought and actually considered telling everyone what happened. But once Deande showed up he forgot about that and just left it as a bad memory of letting a target escape. The two of them boarded the dropship and flew for about 30 minutes before an island came into view. It was a remote island with beaches, mountains, forests, and lots of Jennerit supply ships flying towards it. The dropship avoided them and landed on a part of the island that the Jennerit had not reached yet. Deande and Pendles got out and started running through the jungle and climbing to the top of a tree where they could see the progress of the Jennerit. They had already torn down a good fraction of the jungle and paved new land. Any wildlife that they encountered were captured, and some killed. In the middle of it all was a thrall beastmaster yelling out orders.

Thrall beastmaster: Once we've cleared out this area start flattening this land. Once it's flattened, immediately start building! We want New Tempest built and fortified before some of those humans show up!

All worker thrall: SIR YES SIR!

They started to work even faster letting out roars as they worked. Deande noticed that they had already start building a wall surrounding the island, and a second wall that will surround New Tempest/

Deande: This is bad. At this rate, they could be done in about a week. We should head back.

Pendles: How about just one kill? No? Two? Ok three.

Deande: Pendles no! Let's go NOW!

Pendles groaned and climbed down the tree with Deande and both went back to the ship. After another long flight, they made it back to the Overwatch base. The two teams had gathered at the landing pad and were waiting for something. Deande went over to Winston with a confused expression on her face.

Deande: Um, Winston? What is everyone waiting for?

Winston: I called in some special agents that had left before they could meet all of you. We will need all the help we can get. Oh! Here comes one now!

Winston smiled and all the Overwatch agents cheered as a dropship with the Numbani colors and symbol on the side of its hull started to land. Once the bay doors opened Efi stepped out waving and smiling.

Efi: Hello everyone! Guess who's back?

Orisa stepped out and made her eyes look like she was making a happy expression as everyone cheered.

Efi: Oh, and Winston, I went ahead and picked up that secret member you were talking about.

A yellow bird flew out of the dropship as Bastion stepped out letting a happy beep. Nobody clapped but at least a few of the Battleborn seemed interested.

Ghalt: Is that a minigun? Awesome.

Atticus: Talk about firepower.

ISIC: Um, helloooo! I have a minigun too! Good fucking teammates you are.

Bastion looked down as Efi waved goodbye and got back into the dropship as it flew off. Orisa was greeted with open arms by the Overwatch team and the Battleborn as she was introduced to them, however Bastion only got warm welcomes from the Battleborn. After a few more minutes another dropship came into view. It had the Vishkar logo on its side. Once it landed Symettra walked out followed by Ana.

Pharah: Mother? You're supposed to be in Egypt!

Ana: I wouldn't miss this opportunity for nothing my daughter. And thank you for the ride Symettra.

Symettra: The Vishkar corporation is glad to help Ana.

The two of them joined the groups as the dropship took off. Once everyone got aquainted Winston and Ghalt went to the front of the groups.

Winston: Alright everyone listen up! Thanks to Deande and Pendles spying on the progress of New Tempest, we now have an estimated time of when they will be done.

Ghalt: In about two weeks we will attack New Tempest. Knowing Rendain he will be there for its opening ceremony to greet its new citizens. We hit him hard and fast throwing him off guard. Alright everyone, you have two weeks to train and maybe even slow down their progress. Let's get to it!

Everyone nodded at the plan then went off on their own business. However, Rendain already knew when they would attack thanks to Shadow Mellka. Shadow Mellka smirked as she walked through the crowd. Tracer noticed this and went up to her.

Tracer: Hey Mellka, what's with the smirk?

Shadow Mellka: Huh? Oh I'm uh…just excited to kick Rendains ass is all. Can't wait for that day.

Tracer: Oh…alright.

Tracer put on a fake smile and then walked off. It seemed like Mellka was hesitant to give an answer. This troubled Tracer because she knew that if it involved stopping Rendain, Mellka would be one of the first to talk. Now she knew for sure that something was wrong. Ever sense Mellka stepped out of that portal she had been acting strange. Could it be side effects of being in Varelsi space? She had to get to the bottom of this. She decided to go to Miko and Zenyatta who were currently meditating outside on a balcony. She didn't even manage to get directly behind them without them acknowledging she was there.

Zenyatta: What is troubling you my friend?

Miko: We think it is about Mellka. Are we correct?

Tracer: Uh, yeah. Something is not right about her. She seems off.

Zenyatta: You are not the first to come to us about this. Another Battleborn came to us worrying about her. We could sense the passion burning within him for her. Just like we can sense it within you.

Tracer: P-Pasion? What do you mean? I'm just worried about my friend t-that's all.

Tracer started to blush a little and seemed a little flustered about Zenyattas comment. Did she truly develop feelings for Mellka? She had to brush these thoughts away and focus on the matter at hand, finding out what happened to her friend.

Miko: We sense something dark is at work here, but we cannot find out why.

Zenyatta: All we know is that Mellka is involved in it.

Tracer: I'll keep an eye on her to see what's going on.

Miko: We would appreciate if you told no one else about this. It would surely cause panic

Tracer: Gotcha luv

Tracer nodded and then left the two to continue their meditation. She searched all over the base and eventually found Shadow Mellka in the training room just watching Thorn and Genji shoot at some targets. Tracer watched making sure to stay out of sight. Shadow Mellka stopped leaning on the wall and went over to talk to Thorn. The two of them nodded at the same time then started to fight in hand to hand combat. It was all going well but Shadow Mellka smirked and grabbed Thorn's hair pulling it as Thorn screamed in pain. She let go a moment later and the two of them began to argue. Genji watched awkwardly then broke up the argument walking off with Thorn trying to calm her down. As Genji and Thorn walked pass Tracer, she peeked into the room again seeing Shadow Mellka bend down picking up a few strands of the hair that she pulled out, putting them in her pocket. She chuckled and began to leave as Tracer quickly hid trying not to be seen. Once Shadow Mellka got past her Tracer rushed to the weight room to see Galilea, Reinhardt, Montana, Pharah, Soldier 76, and Oscar Mike lifting weights. Tracer went over to Oscar who had his back turned to her and was doing weighted squats.

Tracer: Hey Oscar, can I talk to you?

He put down the barbell and turned around looking at her. He had a black five o'clock beard, smooth combed back black hair, and blue eyes.

Oscar Mike: Yeah whats up Tracer?

Tracer: It's about Mellka.

Oscar Mike: She's acting strange. You noticed that as well?

Tracer: Yes, I want to figure out what is wrong with her.

Oscar Mike: Don't worry we will figure something out. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to all of this.

At that exact moment Shadow Mellka had dropped Thorns hair into a small varelsi portal that opened up outside with an evil smirk on her face. The portal closed and she began to head back to the base to see if she could get more DNA for the evil versions of everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow Mellka decided to go get something from Mercy next, maybe she will find more DNA in the medical bay as well. She walked into Medical bay and saw Mercy looking at a screen of an xray of Atticus, who was standing behind the screen, and Ana standing next to Mercy watching as well.

Mercy: Very powerful bone structure, nice immune system, organs functioning perfectly…yep Ana I think that it will work.

Ana: Good. Atticus can you be a sweet and step from behind the screen?

Atticus: No problem luv.

He moved from behind the screen and stood in front of the two of the ladies. Ana went over to the table behind her and started to put on some sort of gauntlet. Shadow Mellka stepped into the room watching them all.

Shadow Mellka: Hey Mercy, what're you two doing to the big guy?

Mercy: We are testing to see if Ana will be able to heal you all while we are out on missions. Also, her healing comes with a nice benefit if everything goes as planned.

Shadow Mellka: Benefit?

Ana: Don't worry you will see.

Ana chucked and picked up her biotic riffle and slid in one newly batch of a nano boost into her gauntlet. The three of them left the medical bay and started to head to the training room. Shadow Mellka grabbed one blood sample from Atticus that Mercy took and put it into her pocket before quickly catching up with everyone. Once they got into the training hall Mercy began to take notes as some training bots came out and Atticus cracked his knuckles.

Atticus: Alright Amari, whatcha gonna do?

Ana: I'm going to inject you with a nano boost. It will shock your adrenaline systems and cause you to move faster, hit harder, and take more damage. So, are you ready?

Atticus: I was born ready!

Shadow Mellka: Uh, is this safe?

Mercy: From the digital data, yes. From actual testing…this is the first one.

Atticus got ready to attack the training bots. He was focused and everything seemed quiet. He was eager to crush them underneath his hands. Suddenly everything seemed to have stopped. He suddenly felt a burst of energy. He looked down to see he had turned blue and arcs of electricity were going all over his body. He looked back at the training bots as everything started to slowly return to its normal speed. He heard a voice that seemed to have echoed in his head.

Ana: You're powered up, GET IN THERE!

He smirked and charged at the bots swinging faster than he ever has before easily destroying each and every training bot.

Atticus: HAHA I AM UNSTOPABLE!

He continued to attack them all until he destroyed the last one and the nano boost wore off. He breathed heavily and chuckled at the immense power he felt.

Atticus: That…was amazing! I never felt so powerful! It was like Beatrix boosting me, but better! Hell, I feel great!

Mercy: Good, it seems that the nano boost works on you perfectly.

Ana: But we're are not done. We will have to test everyone to see if it works perfect, or if I will need to make adjustments to it.

Mercy nodded at Atticus continued to laugh. Shadow Mellka smirked evily knowing who she needed to get DNA from next. She left the training room knowing she would have to strike another time. On the other side of the base, some of the Battleborn were getting to know the newest Overwatch agents that had arrived. Kleese was currently talking to Symettra, not knowing just how much she was capable of.

Kleese: So, let me get this straight. You can create whatever you want, including teleporters and shield generators, using only light?

Symettra: Yes. Is that so hard to believe?

Kleese: It's hard to believe on this planet. No advance but I am clearly more advanced than any of you here.

Ghalt: Kleese this is not the time to be arrogant.

Kleese: It is not arrogance, it is facts. I am simply giving the fact that I am smarter than her, and she cannot create anything from light. Sure, maybe some things, but not anything.

Symettra: How about I just show you?

Kleese: Oh, this will be good. I want you to create a second chair for me with turbo thrusters and a turret that comes out from its back

Symettra nodded and began to inspect his chair. After a moment, she brought her hands together and began to spin them around over the floor slowing lifting them up and spreading them out. Soon an outline of Kleese's chair could be seen and it slowly came into reality. It was an exact copy with larger thrusters and a turret attached to its back. Kleese's jaw dropped as Symettra chuckled and sat down in the chair that she just created.

Symettra: Do you believe me now?

Kleese did not say anything and simply stared in amazement.

Ghalt: Dude…you just got told.

Symettra laughed and stood up making the chair disappear as she walked off. On the other side of the room Bastion was sitting by himself and let out a sad beep. Hana and Toby noticed going over to him. However, Hana was a little hesitant but eventually followed Toby.

Toby: Hey big guy. What's wrong?

Bastion: Beep beep, zwee, booop…

Hana: Uhhh do you understand him?

Toby: Yeah, it's something along the lines of "Nobody is being my friend."

Hana: How do you understand him?

Toby: You learn a thing or two when you mess around with robotics. Anyways, I'll be your friend big guy.

ISIC: Same.

Marquis: I suppose it could be interesting.

Kid Ultra: A hero could always use a partner.

Kid Ultra, ISIC, and Marquis were listening to the conversation and decided to join in.

Hana: Yeah you don't seem to bad. I bet you're pretty sweet.

Bastion: Doo doo beep beep zwee boop. [Thank you everyone. I'm so happy]

Everyone laughed and began to conversate with Bastion who was happy to finally have some friends. Back in the center of the room Orisa was telling the story about how she was built to Shayne & Aurox, Boldur, and Ambra.

Ambra: So, you were destroyed…then built to be even better to protect your city from unknowable terrors? How noble.

Boldur: Buldur thinks robot is great warrior. Very powerful, but Boldur must see you fight.

Shayne: I think she is more than capable. What do you think Aurox?

Aurox: As long as she helps us win, she is alright with me.

Orisa; Thank you everyone. I will do my best to keep you all safe and help you defeat this new threat.

Ambra: Oh, sweatie I have my complete confidence in you.

Orisa changed her eyes to make it look like she was making a happy face as everyone with her laughed. Everyone continued to talk amongst eachother as Tracer and Oscar Mike walked in. They sat down in two chairs that were in the corner of the room and began to talk amongst themselves.

Oscar: So, what do you think we should do? How do you think we help Mellka?

Tracer: Well firstly, we need to actually find out what's wrong. Maybe it's a side effect from the Varelsi portal?

Oscar: That could be true, but, how do we fix it? It's not like we can drain the Varelsi out of her. Can we?

Tracer: Maybe Winston can figure something out. But we cannot tell him yet.

Oscar Mike: And why is that?

Tracer: It would surely cause panic. After all, how would you act if one of your allies came to you and said that your friend may be evil?

Oscar Mike: One of my allies did come to me and said one of my friends is evil.

Tracer: Oh right.

Oscar Mike: I care about Mellka too much to just leave her this way. I'll find a way to save her myself if I have to.

Tracer: Care too much? Don't you care about all your friends?

Oscar Mike: I do. But I'm in love with Mellka.

Time seemed to slow down for Tracer. Her heart began to pound as she heard those words. At that moment, she realized that she did develop feelings for Mellka and that she was not the only one. What was she going to do? How would she try to fix this love triangle that was forming?

Tracer: Oh r-really? That's g-great. I gotta go now Oscar. T-Talk to you later.

She tried to smile as best she could and then immediately rushed off as her face started to blush wildly. She rushed to her bedroom and closed the door behind her trying to calm down. She sat on her bed tried to push the thoughts out of her head but she could shake the thoughts of her and Mellka being together and the rage of her being with Oscar Mike. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head as there was a knock on her door. She recomposed herself and then went to open the door. It was Mercy who smiled and waved at her.

Tracer: Oh Angela, what brings you here?

Mercy: Just going around giving everyone a warning.

Tracer: Warning? For what? Is everything alright?

Mercy: Yes. For now, at least. Just telling you be prepared for anything because Ana and I are testing the nano boost on the Battleborn to see if it is safe to use on them.

Tracer: Oh…this should be interesting. Wait, shouldn't you have their doctor help you as well? She technically knows more about their biology and could aid you majorly luv.

Mercy: Never.

Tracer: What? Why?

Mercy: I will never share a lab, or take any medical advice from someone as sadistic as that so-called doctor that they have.

Tracer: You cannot take that into consideration luv. We are all one big team now, we have to share ideas and strategies.

Mercy looked down placing her hand on her forehead letting out an annoyed sigh. She then looked back up at Tracer.

Mercy: Very well. But I will only work with her as long as Ana, and somebody to keep her…composed are present.

Tracer: See? That wasn't so hard, was it?

Tracer smiled as Mercy turned around and walked off. Meanwhile on Rendains ship, the copies that Cipher had created were all standing next to eachother not moving at all as Rendain stood in front of them with a smile on his face.

Rendain: Members of my shadow legion. You stand on the precipice of our ultimate goal the-

Oni: Destroying this systems star and conquering more galaxies with even larger armies!

Rendain: Next time you cut me off you will die. And yes, that is correct. How did you know?

Siren: We are born from Cipher, but independent. We know his goals.

Blinker: He was born from you lord Rendain. Meaning we know yours.

Oni: You quest for unquenchable power is within all of us.

Rendain smirked and looked at all of them. He knew he could rely on these new soldiers to get something done.

Rendain: Good. Now where is your newest member?

Siren: She will be here any second lord Rendain.

Just as she said that the doors of the room slid open as a silhouette of Thorn could be seen. She stepped into the light and started to walk towards Rendain while everyone got a good look at this new Thorn clone. Her skin was dark gray with cracks going all over it, her eyes pure while and glowing a little. Her hair a shade of purple, and her armor and bow an even darker shade of purple. She walked towards Rendain and keeled in front of him.

Rendain: Another one that cannot be used as a spy. Such a shame. What is your name?

She looked up at him and smiled.

Barb: I am Barb. And I wield the bow Kreshek Reborn. It is an honor to serve you lord Rendain.

Rendain: Good. You will all continue our training. A week from now we will head to New Tempest to defend it from the Battleborn. Luckily these humans and omnics will not start to arrive until a day after. Plently of time. And hopefully Shadow Mellka can get more DNA so that I may grow my legion.

Blinker: With all due respect boss, we need a team name. And nother lame like those Wankers called Overwatch.

Rendain: Of course not. You are born from shadow, and raised by war. You were born for battle but you nothing like the Battleborn or Overwatch. You, my shadows, my clones, my legion. You will strike fear into the hearts of all that encounter you. They will fear your name. You will be known as Dark Helix. Dark for the shadows you are, and a Helix because you are copies of the two organizations we will destroy.

Oni: Yes, together we will take them all down!

Siren: But we need more DNA. Shadow Mellka doesn't seem to be doing a good job.

Blinker: Of course not. The bitch can't exactly get around undetected.

Rendain smirked and started to walk off to find Cipher.

Rendain: Then she will bring us someone who can.

The next day in the Overwatch base everything was the same routine. Breakfast, relax, training. However, Shadow Mellka had gotten a new target. She went into the lounge area and found Pendles sharpening his kama. She went over to him and sat next to him.

Shadow Mellka: Yo Pendles, whats up?

Kama: Just sharpening my blades. Gotta keep em pristine whenever I envenomate them. What brings you here?

Shadow Mellka: Nothing just wanted to ask you something. I hardly know you.

Pendles: Alright whatcha wanna know?

Shadow Mellka: Do you ever shed? Or have you evolved not to? Also, why only one arm?

Pendles: Well why not? And yes, I shed. Every time I shower.

Shadow Mellka: You shower?

Pendles: That was rude. Yes I shower, that's my bone kama and my venom that you're always smelling.

Mellka: Oh ok. Well I'm grossed out. Take care.

Shadow Mellka waved and then got up leaving. Once she got out of the lounge she rushed to Pendles room and went inside. Tracer saw this and decided to follow her when she got out. Tracer hid and waited to see what would happen. Once Shadow Mellka came out she started to walk towards the exit as Tracer followed. Shadow Mellka got outside the base and went away quite a distance and just stood still. Tracer continued to watch wondering what was happening. After about a minute, a Varelsi portal opened up and Tracer threw what looked like a dried-up piece of skin into it. Tracer continued to watch in shock as it looked like something started to come through the portal. A Varelsi skulk started to come out as Tracer went wide eyed and quickly rushed out taking out her pistols.

Tracer: Mellka watch out!

Shadow Mellka jumped a little and turned around seeing Tracer. She quickly sliced the Varelsi skulks neck as it disappeared and the portal closed. Tracer dropped her pistols and ran over to Shadow Mellka tightly hugging her.

Tracer: What was that?! Are you ok?!

Shadow Mellka: I'm fine I'm fine don't worry.

Tracer: Why did you come to a portal?!

Shadow Mellka: I-I…I was in a trance! Im guessing it may be side effects of being in their world.

Tracer: What about what you threw in? That dried up skin?

Shadow Mellka: Skin? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't rember anything while I was entranced.

Tracer simply hugged her tightlying as Shadow Mellka let out a small sigh hoping that her lie will keep her cover. Back on Rendains ship, Cipher had absorbed the dried-up skin that Pendles had shed and shot out another tar ball that slowly grew taking the shape of Pendles. As the tar slid off Cipher got a good look at his newest recruit. His clothing was pure black with bones on the trimming of it. Even his kamas were bones. His skin was a dark red but had white paint on his face and some on his arm. He slowly started to stand hand chuckle looking up at Cipher.

Cipher: Good. You must already know what to do. Don't disappoint me. Welcome to Shadow Helix. I shall call you…Basilisk.

Basilisk bowed his head a little.

Basilisk: It is an honor to serve you my lord.

Cipher: Now go do your mission.

Basilisk snickered and in a puff of black smoke he was gone. A few minutes later he was standing outside the Overwatch base as night time approached. He sliced at a rock making the top half of it slide off and onto the ground.

Basilisk: The hunt…begins.


	15. Chapter 15

Basilisk had snuck into the base invisible with a large smirk on his face. Everyone except the guards who were in charge of the night watch were asleep. He climbed over the wall and got inside moving slowly being careful to not bump into anyone to cause any suspicion. He snuck into the medical bay and began to look for DNA he could steal. He managed to get some blood samples from some of the Battleborn, those being: Atticus, Deande, Montana, and Oscar Mike. She even found blood samples of Overwatch agents. Those were: Hana, Roadhog, Ana, and Mercy herself. Basilisk smirked and put them all in his pockets before disappearing and continuing to sneak around the base. He snuck past Genjis room and then went into the lounge area where he found the tea cup that Phoebe drank out of. He became visible and tried to search for some kind of rag he could use to wipe the cup and get any little bit of DNA from it. Bassilisk heard the door open and then gently put the cup down rushing over the corner and crouching while still invisible. He looked to see who entered to only find out it was Lucio, who was quietly beatboxing walking over to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of water before leaving out of the room. Basilisk got up and continued to maneuver around the base. He came into Winstons lab, but was unlucky to find out that Winston was awake quietly typing up some notes while Deande and Ghalt slept. Basilisk carefully moved around the lab trying his best not to disturb anything. He went over to Winstons tire swing and carefully inspected it. He found a hair and put it in a little plastic bag, and then put the bag in his pocket. He got down and got ready to leave but the door shut in front of him and Nova popped up on the large screen in the room.

Nova: Pendles, what're you doing in here?

Winston looked towards the door as Deande and Ghalt woke up confused.

Winston: Uh Nova, who are you talking to?

Nova: I'm talking to Pendles. He's currently invisible, but I can detect him because he leaves a heat signature. Even though he is cold blooded.

Both Deande and Ghalt immediately got up and Winston started to walk over to the door.

Ghalt: Pendles, uncloak now. That's an order.

Basilisk did not uncloak but instead looked around for another way out. He searched desperately for an alternate escape route but couldn't find one.

Deande: Pendles! Show yourself!

Winston reached out in front of him and Bassilisk quickly dodged away and sliced at his armor. Winston jumped back in shock as Basilisk slowly revealed himself and laughed evilly. Everyone looked at him in shock as they now faced a new foe who looked like Pendles, but it was not him.

Winston: Who are you?

Basilisk: It does not matter who I am. Not at the moment at least. In time you will all know my name and the names of those who will exterminate you all!

Basilisk laughed evilly and ran out of the door turning invisible. Deande immediately gave chase as Winston rushed over to the main computer.

Winston: Athena can you track him down?

Athena: Sorry Winston but there are too many heat signatures to track him down.

Winston: How about this: you, and Nova work together and narrow down all the Battleborn and Overwatch agents and staff. Anything that is left on your sensors is our target.

Nova: I love that plan.

Ghalt: Don't let us down you two.

Athena: Wouldn't dream of it.

Ghalt and Winston gave a reassuring nod and then ran out of the room. A few seconds later the alarm started to sound and the entire base began to close up. Any possible exit was now sealed tight and heavily guarded. All of the Overwatch agents and Battleborn jolted awake and quickly put on their clothes and armor and grabbed their weapons rushing out of their bedrooms into the control room. Once everyone was there they looked at the security cameras on screen in confusion.

Benedict: What the hell are we even looking at?

Orendi: The base! No a hallway in the base! NO NO NO WAIT! That plant, in the hallway, in the base, on the screeeeeeen!

Orendi and Junkrat laughed hysterically as Pharah went up to the front of the group. She squinted her eyes and focused on a camera that was currently watching a hallway not too far from the training room. He continued to stare until she saw the leaves on the plant just barely move. Her gaze shifted from the screen to everyone in the room.

Pharah: Is everyone here? Absolutely everyone?

Everyone looked around then nodded and told her that everyone was indeed here.

Pharah: Really? Then how is it that Pendles is running wild out there?

Everyone looked a little shocked then turned around to see Pendles in the back of the room with a confused expression on his face.

Pendles: Me? Honey you may be going blind because I'm right here.

At that moment Ghalt had walked back into the room walked to the front of the two groups with a concerned look on his face.

Hana: Uh Ghalt? What's going on?

Ghalt: It would seem that we have a doppleganger in the facility. He looks, sounds, and can do exactly what Pendles can do. That is why the base is locked down. We are going to search this place from top to bottom until we find him. Any questions?

Nobody said anything as a smile soon formed on Ghalts face.

Ghalt: Alright hunt him down!

Everyone cheered and rushed out of the room to search for their new adversary. They searched all over the base but could not find him. However, Bacillus was smart to already know that they would search for him so he started to travel through the air vents in order to get around and grab more DNA. As he continued his search he thought to himself: How is Cipher to make replicas of the robots? Sure they could just build them, but if Cipher had something that the machine has been in contact with, he could maybe absorb its coding and reverse engineer the programming to make the robot serve Rendain. He snickered at the thought of this and dropped down into Zenyattas room when nobody was in there. He searched everywhere for something, anything that he could give to Cipher. Just when he was about to give up, he found an extra orb that Zenyatta would carry around. He smirked and picked it up putting it in his pocket. Zenyatta sensed this disturbance and let everybody know.

Zenyatta: He's in my quarters. We must make haste.

Tracer: Thanks luv!

Lucio: On it!

Deande: No time to waste!

With that the four of them rushed to Zenyattas room only to be greeted with a black cloud of smoke.

Deande: Hold your breath!

Everyone, with the exception of Zenyatta did as she said. Bacillus quicly climbed back into the vents and started to try to find a way out of the base. Lucio saw this and quickly got on the communicator for everyone to hear.

Lucio: He's in the air vents! That's how he's been getting around!

Winston: Than we know where he's heading if he wants out. Everyone head outside to the vent at the back of the base.

Everyone rushed out and went exactly where they were told to go. About a minute later the vent opened up and Bacillus jumped out with a shocked expression on his face.

Bacillus: Oh…shit.

Ghalt: It's over. Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees.

Pharah: You are greatly outnumbered. Resistance is futile.

Pendles: Even though you are very handsome, I'll still have to kill you.

Bacillus chuckled and looked at all of them.

Bacillus: You really think that you can win? Oh no, this is only the beginning. Soon all of you will die a horrible death, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

He threw down a smoke bomb and quickly jumped into a Varelsi portal that opened up behind him and then quickly closed. Everyone looked to where he was once the smoke cleared only to see that he was no longer there. Winston had told everyone to spread out and search, but he was long gone. Bacillus walked up to Cipher and gave him the DNA, and orb that he had gathered. Cipher first absorbed the DNA and shot the shot out the tar balls which slowly took the form of his newest units. Once they were formed they lined up in front of him in the order of: Atticus, Hana, Deande, Ana, Oscar Mike, Roadhog, Montana, and Mercy. Cipher smiled evilly as he started to go down the line to examine he newest units and name them. He stepped up to the Atticus copy first. The copy had dark red skin with pure black horns and gauntlet.

Cipher: Interesting. I shall call you Dominator. Cheesy yes but you don't really stand out as anything unique. If anything you're just another thrall.

The copy did not say anything as Cipher went over to the Hana copy. She wore a short black dress with black stocking and dark red flats. She had black hair with a dark red bow in it.

Cipher: Ah yes you stand out marvelously from your counterpart. I'll call you..twitch. And do not worry, your mech is being built as we speak

She bowed her head to him as he went to the Deande copy. She wore the same dress as the normal Deande but had what seemed to be bones along its trims, kind of like what Basilisk had. Her hair was dark purple matching her outfit.

Cipher: Perhaps you will stay loyal, unlike Deande. I shall call you Impostor.

She smiled at him as he went over to the Ana duplicate. This one looked like Ana when she wore here Wadjet outfit, except it was red and black.

Cipher: Oh you're based on her alternate attire, how fitting. Your name shall be Wadjet. I expect you to immediately start working on an even better nano boost.

She nodded as Cipher went to the next person but was immediately disappointed. It had the exact came look as Oscar Mike but its armor was red and black. He looked over to the Montanna copy to see it also just had red and black armor.

Cipher: You two are such a disappointment. Leave and go get some new armor and weapons, you need to stand out, not be exact copies with just different colors.

The two of them nodded and left the room as Cipher looked to the Roadhog duplicate. He seemed to be more hog than anything as he had a skull over his face, his eyes glowing red, and pig feet. Cipher smirked at this and went over to him.

Cipher: You shall be named butcher. Let us see if you can live up to the name.

Butcher nodded and went to the last unit which was the Mercy copy. She looked exactly like Mercys devil skin and Cipher smiled as she looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

Cipher: An actual demon. You will be called Cruelty.

Cipher stepped back and looked at all of his newest units as they bowed to him and then left to go join the other Shadow Helix agents. Cipher the took out Zenyattas orb and looked at it with an evil grin.

Cipher: Now then, let us see what we can get out of you my little friend.

Back at the Overwatch base everyone had stopped searching and got ready to return to bed. Zenyatta was floating down the hallway when he all of a sudden stopped and fell the ground screaming in pain. A few Overwatch soldiers heard this and rushed over to aid him. They tried to help him up but he punched and kicked at them. Miko and Tracer saw this and rushed over trying to help him. All of a sudden he knocked them all away and stood up his orbs glowing dark purple.

Zenyatta: I have what I came for. Soon this entire world, will be destroyed!

After that he fell to the ground unconscious as Tracer and Miko watched in horror at what just happened.

Tracer: W-What was that?

Miko: We…have no idea.


	16. Chapter 16

Zenyatta was laid down on the mat that Miko had used to sleep on. He laid there not showing any sign of movement as Tracer and Miko watched with pure worry on their faces. What had happened to their friend? Why did this suddenly happen? They had many questions and they needed answers.

Tracer: I don't understand. First Mellka, then Pendles, now Zenyatta. What's happening to all our friends?

Miko: We do not understand it either Tracer. We are just as confused as you are.

The two of them stood there in deep thought and watched Zenyatta continue to lay motionless. After watching him a few more minutes they left the room. They walked down the hallway not saying anything as they made their way to the control room where everyone else was waiting. Once inside Winston stood up and cleared his throat.

Winston: Alright everyone, this is it. Tomorrow we will attack New Tempest and bring down Rendain.

Rath: What of their defenses? Surely they have set something up.

Hana: And the possible people that decided to join them.

Ghalt: Rendain is a bastard, but he's not a dumb one. He will stick true to his story and ensure that no people are harmed.

Mercy: So after this is all over, what will the rest of you do?

Atticus: I wouldn't want to leave this planet luv. Not like we're leaving anything important behind.

Ambra: Indeed. We could hopefully find a way to live here on this planet in peace.

Reyna: But no promises that all of us will behave.

Everyone stayed quiet. It was the calm before the storm, everyone knew that tomorrow will be all or nothing. Everyone left to go to bed. As Shadow Mellka walked to Tracers bedroom she had an evil smirk on her face. Tomorrow would be the day that the Battleborn and Overwatch were wiped out of existence. She stepped into the room and laid down on the bed with a smile on her face. And with that she drifted off to sleep excited for tomorrow. Once the next day had arrived both teams rushed out of bed and gathered everything they needed heading to the dropships. The Battleborn went to their own and so did the Overwatch agents. Meanwhile on New Tempest, hundreds of people were all standing outside the main gate that would lead into the city as Rendain stepped on a podium in front of them all with a smile on his face.

Rendain: Greetings to all and thank you for coming. You probably already know me but allow me to introduce myself once again. I am Lothar Rendain, leader of the Jennerit Emperium. Thank you all for deciding to come here. You will make history as the first humans to join New Tempest.

He clapped and so did all the thrall that were there. He stepped off of the podium and started to walk towards the group of people but stopped as he heard a whisper in his ear. "They're here father". He looked towards the ocean to see two dropships quickly flying towards the island as the main gates opened up.

Rendain: Quickly hurry inside! We are under attack by the Battleborn, and it seems that Overwatch is aiding them!

There were confused and concerned faces on the people as they all quickly ran inside followed by Rendain. The gate closed behind him as the two dropships landed on the beach and opened. Both teams ran out onto the beach and the ships took off. They stared at the main gate and started to think of a way to get inside.

Ghalt: Benedict, Pharah, blow it open.

Benedict: Watch how its done missy.

Pharah: This is not the time to show off turkey.

Benedict: Turkey?! Why you stupid bi-

Everyone: JUST BLOW IT OPEN!

The two of them looked away from each other then aimed at the gate. Without saying a word, they shot their rockets at the same time but only made a dent. They started to shoot at it not-stop causing more and more damage. After a moment Benedict shot his boomsday rocket and Pharah unleashed her rocket barrage. Once the smoke cleared the gate was blown open and hundreds of thrall could be seen further into the city running towards it. Everyone got ready to charge but stopped once they saw hundreds of jennerit ships fly into the sky and start heading their way.

Caldarius: Even I can't take down that many.

Kleese: Oh don't worry, I called backup.

Zarya: Backup? Are you not the only ones from your home system here?

Phoebe: Oh darling, the LLC always finds a way.

Right after she said that a blue dropship landed next to them as several bots rushed out. Just above them hundreds of fighter ships flew in and began to engage the jennerit ships in a dogfight.

Ghalt: Now that's more like it. Now, lets do this!

All the Battleborn, Overwatch agents, and robots charged to the gate to engage the approaching thrall army. Just as they reached the gate a Varelsi portal opened up and Mellka fell out of it tied up and beaten.

Galilea: What the hell?!

Thorn: What is this?!

Tracer: Wait…if that's Mellka…than?

Oscar Mike: Who the hell are you?!

Oscar Mike had pointed to Shadow Mellka. She laughed evilly and walked over to the portal as Cipher walked out of it chuckling.

Deande: What happened to Rendain?!

Cipher: Fools! I am not Rendain. I am Cipher. And I see you already met Shadow Mellka. Allow me to indroduce you to the rest of Shadow Helix!

Several portals opened up as the other members of Shadow Helix walked out of them, each and every one laughing evilly. The thrall army had reached Cipher and were standing right behind Cipher and he pinned Mellka down with his foot.

Cipher: Thanks to Shadow Mellka I was able to gain DNA of several of you to join our ranks. Today I will get DNA from the rest of you. As much as I'd love to fight I cannot stick around sadly.

He picked up Mellka and threw her to a thrall behind him as he took her away. He left through a portal as they all closed and the members of Shadow Helix stood in front of everyone.

Oni: Finally, all our training will be worth it.

Siren: For today we will destroy our enemies.

Cruelty: So much death will happen today, I feel like I'm in fucking paradise!

Twitch: Rendain will destroy this star and many more!

Bacillus: Our conquest will never end!

Tracer: You better give Mellka back right now OR SO HELP ME!

Orendi: Less talking MORE KILLING! RIP THEIR SPINES OUT THROUGH THEIR ASSES AND THEN SHOVE THEM DOWN THEIR THROATS!

Junkrat: THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!

Atticus: I don't care if you are copies, today you will die!

Reinhardt: You will pay for what you did to our friend!

Ghalt: Everyone! Take them down!

Winston: Together!

Pendles: Don't we need a team name then? Overborn? Battlewatch? Ah fuck it, LETS DO THIS!

Both teams and their robot army charged at their enemies once again. Within a few moments the battle had started. Bots were destroyed on both sides, thralls were shot, stabbed, and punched. The members of Shadow Helix were fighting the ones they were cloned for, all except for Shadow Mellka, who was fighting Tracer. Tracer shot at Shadow Mellka as she dodged and fired back.

Tracer: Traitor!

Shadow Mellka: Don't you get it? I was never on your side!

Tracer shot Shadow Mellkas gun out of her hand as Shadow Mellka managed to grab Tracer and punch her causing her to drop her pistols. The two of them began to engage in a fist fight seeming to be evenly matched.

Tracer: You used us, you made us trust you and you just threw it all away!

Shadow Mellka: Exactly, that's whats so fun about it!

Shadow Mellka kneed Tracer in the stomach and then threw her on the ground pinning her with her foot.

Shadow Mellka: I never needed any of you, all of you were just tools to get Cipher what he needed. By the way, I may just be a clone, but do you really think you even have a chance with Mellka?

Tracer gasped at what was just said. It felt like the world just collapsed around her. She didn't know what to think in that moment. Shadow Mellka smirked and watched Tracer as her heart was just broken. Tracer focused and her sadness turned into anger, to pure blooded rage. She recalled from under Shadow Mellkas foot and then proceeded to unleash a flurry of punches, using her chronal accelerator to make her punch even faster. Shadow Mellka tried her best to block and dodge but Tracer was too fast for her. With one more punch Tracer knocked Shadow Mellka to the ground picked up her pistol aiming at her face. They stared at each other for a few moments before Tracer got ready to pull the trigger. At that moment Shadow Mellka tok out her energy blade and stabbed Tracer in the side causing Tracer to scream in pain. As Tracer was screaming, Shadow Mellka pushed her away and then ran off towards the base. Tracer fell onto the ground in pain as Miko ran over and began to heal her. He would quickly sealed and she stopped bleeding slowly standing up.

Miko: Are you alright?

Tracer: Yeah I'm good…thanks luv.

Miko: No need to thank us.

Miko stopped healing her and then ran back into battle. Tracer decided to go find Mellka so she began to blink through the massive armies heading towards the city. Once she made it through she began to sneak around to not draw any attention to her. She did not know where to go so she began to just walk around and hide whenever a squad of thralls were passing by. Everything looked the same to her, she did not know where to go, but she did not give up. She peeked around a corner to see if it was safe to move forward when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. She tried to struggle out but stopped when she realized it was Oscar Mike.

Tracer: What're you doing here?

Oscar Mike: I'm here to find Mellka, just like you are.

Tracer: Alright Mike, lets do this.

They got ready to continue their search but stopped when they heard laughter. Blinker came around the corner with a smirk on her face and soon the Oscar Mike copy followed. He now wore Shock trooper type armor that was red and black, and his weapon looked like an assault rifle of Caldarius' weapon.

Blinker: You wankers aren't going anywhere.

Tracer: Who are you calling a wanker you wannabe?!

Oscar Mike: Also who's your friend? Looks like Caldarius 2.0. Oh perfect! I'll call you V2! That way I won't get confused.

Blinker: He's your clone dumbass! At least we now know which one of you is smarter.

The four of them aimed their weapons at each other and got ready to fight. Meanwhile back to the gate, both teams had made it through and were about to enter the city. A small group of Gunbots led the way but were immediately destroyed by a thrall bonecrusher that jumped down from the rooftops. He laughed as two thrall enforcers landed on each side of him and started to open fire on both teams. They all took cover and attempted to shoot back.

Ghalt: We need just as much firepower! ISIC blow them to bits, Reyna give him a shield!

Reyna: On it boss!

Winston: Bastion help them out!

Bastion: Zwee! [Alright!]

Reyna combat rolled into the open as Bastion and ISIC quickly followed. Once in the open Reyna quickly deployed her shield around the three of them as Bastion configured into sentry mode and ISIC brought out his cannon and miniguns. The three of them opened fire on the thralls. Some thralls were killed, but most of them fell back into the city along with the Shadow Helix agents.

Renya dropped her shield as ISIC and Bastion returned to normal. All of a sudden a black mist quickly rushed towards them surrounding them and then rushed back into the city,

Reyna: What the hell is that?

Boldur: The Varelsi must be here!

Kid Ultra: Do not worry, I will keep you safe!

Orisa: That is also my primary function. Supercharger is ready to deploy. Get behind me and get ready for the next push!

Deande: Wait everyone, before we go in, don't you think this is a little too easy?

Ana: I have noticed the same thing.

Montana: What're you saying grandma?

Reinhardt: My friend, we are pushing them back too easily. Even with both our efforts combined, this assault should not be so easy.

Ghalt: You're right, something is up. Let's just be more careful. Let the bots go in first.

Orisa: That is what I said, let me go first and get behind me.

Ghalt: Oh no no no, not you Orisa. I meant the LLC robots. They will draw most of the fire away from us.

Orisa nodded and let most of the LLC bots go past them. Back towards the shore a dropship turned visible as it landed on the sand. The bay doors opened and Reaper, Doomfist, Moira, Widowmaker, and Sombra all stepped out before it turned invisible again and took off.

Reaper: So this is New Tempest? Not that all impressive.

Doomfist: That is where you are wrong Reaper. It is currently screaming war.

Sombra: All that tech…it can still be hacked.

Moira: The biological possibilities with that kind of technology are endless Sombra, do not interfere with it.

Widowmaker: Let us just get the job done.

The Talon agents began to walk towards the city stepping on or over destroyed robots or dead thrall. Meanwhile in the most fortified area of the city, where Rendains citadel was, Rendain had went into the factory as a thrall enforcer walked up to him.

Rendain: How is production on the Z2 assault units?

Thrall: Going perfectly.

Rendain: And the production of the newest received unit?

Thrall: Your Shadow Helix one will be created with more enhancements than the regular units but still powerful.

Rendain: And are you sure there will be enough of them to aid in the defense?

Thrall: See for yourself my lord.

Rendain walked over to the window and smiled at what he saw. They were hundreds of robots on the conveyor belts, but these all had the same body type as Zenyatta. He looked above the conveyor belt only to see the upper half of hundreds of Bastion units getting their weapons and lower half attached to them, and being painted red and black with the Jennerit logo on their sides

Rendain: Perfect. Our newest robots created in thousands of years. Hybridized with the technology here, and enhanced by our best Jennerit engineers, produced in mass quantities. My armies will quadruple!

Rendain laughed evilly as the Bastions that were completely done were placed infront of the factory garage doors in a grid of 5x6 as their eyes turned on a dark red the doors slowly opening.

Rendain: Now it is the beginning, of the end.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello all. I know what you're thinking: Another authors note. Wonder what he's gonna say this time. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me this whole time. Its people like you that give me the motivation to continue writing and sharing it with the world. Thank you all for your suggestions which I happily took all of them into consideration. Even if you think that your idea is silly go ahead and share it, don't be afraid of letting people know what you think. Again, thank you all so much for your ideas, your opinions, and simply just coming back to read the story. Thank you all so very much. Now, back to the story._

Tracer and Blinker were teleporting all throughout the streets of New Tempest and Oscar Mike and V2 were exchanging fire using their run and gun tactics. None of them were able to land a single shot, they all seemed to be evenly matched. Tracer stopped blinking and threw one a her pulse bombs behind her catching Blinker off guard as she chased after her. She stopped and froze in place looking down at the small bomb.

Blinker: Aww…bitch!

It exploded and sent her flying back. Blinker immedietly recalled to recover from her wounds but Tracer was waiting for her. Once she came back into reality Tracer punched her in the face then immediately blinked away. Blinker screamed in anger and then chased after her. Back with everyone else, they were currently in another gunfight with more thrall but this one was being led by the Montana clone. He wore armor similar to that of V2's and was covered up more than Montana. His minigun was also of Jennerit design. He rained fire upon everyone while they all took cover.

Montana: Uh guys? Who's the other giant?

Mercy: I believe he is your clone Montana.

Montana: Well then what do we call him? Oh wait I know, let's call him Texas!

McCree: Why the hell would you call him that?

Reyna: Everyone needs a name handsome.

McCree flinched a little as Reyna laughed. Texas laughed evilly and then busted into flames. He smirked and continued to shoot while on fire as his bullets were now also on fire.

Lucio: He can do that?!

Montana: I can do that.

Mercy: What?! That was not in your medical report!

Montana: I forgot to write it down I'm sorry!

Ghalt: Guys now is not the time! We need an opening! Hana, Toby! Give them hell!

Toby and Hana had their mechs high-five each other and then Toby began to charge up Bergs core laser. Hana came from behind cover and boosted into a group of thrall grunts with Rath and Genji soon following her. The three of them created a diversion for Toby while he charged the core laser. Once he was done he came from around cover and Texas immediately retreated as Hana, Genji, and Rath moved out of the way as Toby shot the laser at all the thrall in their way.

Toby: I HAVE BECOME DEATH! FEAR ME!

Soldier 76: Does he always yell that?

Reyna: You'd be surprised.

Soldier 76 facepalmed as everyone began to push forward again. A massive group of primal thrall began to charge at them as Junkrat quickly ran to the front of the group pulling out his rip-tire.

Junkrat: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

He pulled the chain and the tire zoomed towards the thrall exploding as soon as it reached its destination. Junkrat lauged hysterically and ran forward Orendi and Roadhog soon following them.

Ghalt: Geez…glad he's on our side. Anyways let's continue to the citadel. Rendain is surely hiding in there.'

Winston: And once we reach him, we will all take him down together.

They all cheered and continued their march. Tracer had managed to escape Blinker and made her way into the citadel where the alarm was blurring. She continued to sneak around and eventually started to head to the lower section of the building. She walked down the hallway eventually coming up to some kind of laser grid where Mellka was laying down on the other side her back turned towards Tracer.

Tracer: Mellka! Mellka wake up!

Mellka slowly stood up and looked at Tracer with a smile on her face.

Mellka: Thank the last star you're here! You gotta figure out the code to get this damn laser grid down!

Tracer: C-Code? How am I supposed to figure it out?!

Mellka: I don't know. Get in the mindset of a thrall maybe?

Tracer looked at the panel for a few moments before typing something in. After a few seconds the laser grid deactivated and she rushed in to hold Mellka up. Mellka smiled and looked at her.

Mellka: What did you type?

Tracer: Star.

Mellka chuckled and held onto Tracer as the two of them began to sneak out. Back on the outside everyone was about to reach the citadel as a dark red portal opened up and Rendain himself walked through. Everyone aimed their weapons at him as he chuckled.

Rendain: I'm sorry but you're probably thinking that this is the end, that everything will finally be over. Well I'm here to tell you that it is not. You may have noticed the occasional dark mist that was flying around. It has gathered DNA and information from each and every one of you. Now there is not a single one of you here that does not have a duplicate.

He laughed evilly as multiple portals opened up. Everyone, literally everyone now had a clone. Rendain pointed to his enemies and smiled.

Rendain: Shadow Helix, destroy them all!

Every member of Shadow Helix rushed forward as thralls joined in the charge. Rendain watched with pride as his army attacked the Battleborn and Overwatch. The Talon agents were on the rooftops watching the entire battle take place. Rendain noticed this and went through a portal as it quickly closed behind him.

Reaper: So he cloned the organic ones. But he said himself that there were clones of everyone, so where are the robotics?

Right at that moment a robot with the same build as Orisa jumped down from the roof of the citadel and spun the barrels on her gun. Everyone looked in her direction as copies of ISIC, Bastion, Marquis, and Zenyatta jumped down from the roof to the Orisa copy's sides.

Marquis: You hobos! I heard imitation is the best form of flattery but this is ridiculous!

ISIC: Heeey whos that handsome looking holographic head in a jar? Oh wait that me!

Zarya: You are an idiot.

ISIC: And you are a bag of water with meat holding it all inside, but I don't judge!

Ghalt: Everyone focus!

Winston: Wait…if he recreated a Bastion unit, then that means-

At that exact moment several footsteps could be heard as Bastion units began to march out of the citadel and into the battle.

Reinhardt: We must fall back!

Galilea: But we are so close!

Rath: I am not leaving until Rendain is dead!

Rendain: Oh that will never happen. Sorry to disappoint you old friend.

Rendain called down from the rooftops. He was currently holding up Reaper by his throat and had Doomfist pinned under his foot with Sombra, Widowmaker, and Moira knocked out behind him.

Rendain: And now to make you all suffer. As much as I want to kill each and every one of you right now, it will be more fun to hunt you all down and kill you slowly.

He tossed down all of the Talon agents as the Battleborn caught them. Tracer and Mellka made it out of the citadel as Mercy flew over to Mellka and began to heal her.

Deande: Rendain you bastard what are you planning?!

Rendain: Why tell you, when I can show you!

He laughed as a massive Varelsi portal opened directly above everyone slowly pulling them all in.

Toby: SON OF A BITCH!

Genji: What's going on?!

Kleese: He's pulling us into Varelsi space!

Rendain: No I'm not. Dropping you into Varelsi space won't satisfy me. I will scatter all of you across the world and hunt you down one by one! But I will show some Mercy, you will be in pairs. Try not to kill each other, because I want to do that personally!

Hanzo: You coward!

Reinhardt: Stop this and fight us all right here right now!

Rendain: And miss out on all the potential fun?

Rendain continued to laugh as everyone got sucked in. Once the last person went through the portal closed and all the thrall and Shadow Helix agents began to cheer.

Rendain: SILENCE! This is only the beginning, I sent them away so we can finish the Heliophage! Once it is complete this star will be destroyed. Begin to track them down this instant! Now you can cheer.

They all began to cheer and clap for Rendain and he jumped off the roof and started to walk back towards the citadel with all the Shadow Helix agents. As for the Battleborn and Overwatch agents, Rendain did exactly as he said he would. He had teleported them all to different parts of the world in pairs, at least the ones that were lucky enough to get a partner. Several miles away from New Tempest, in the amazon jungle Thorn and Hanzo fell out of a portal and into the canopy hitting several branches on their way down to the jungle floor. Once they finally stopped they groaned in pain and slowly sat up.

Thorn: Ow my aching head…where the hell are we?

Hanzo: Some sort of jungle.

Thorn: I know that smart ass, I mean where on the fucking planet!

Hanzo: You expect me to know?! Oh let me just pull out my GPS and see where we are!

Thorn: I am going to slit your throat!

Hanzo: Thorn enough! Don't you see what is happening? Rendain knows that our teams won't get along, he is trying to weaken us so he may have an easy kill. We have to stay strong and work together.

Thorn took a deep breath and nodded as the two of them stood up.

Thorn: You are right. I suggest we try to find suitable shelter and some food. And most importantly, try not to die to the wildlife. We are already being stalked.

Hanzo: How do you know that?

Thorn: Hanzo,,,I'm a fucking magic using, bow master, that is in tune with nature. You tell me.

Hanzo: Fair point.

The two of them began to run through the jungle jumping over or sliding under obstacles. Meanwhile in the wilds of Alaska, Mei stood up as Kelvin popped out from underneath some snow.

Kelvin: Just because I'm made of ice and you're wearing a parka, does not mean he had to send us to a place with snow.

Mei: Kind of ironic actually. He's trying to freeze the ice wielders to death.

Kelvin: What do you think we should do?

Mei: I guess try to find civilization. And if we can't do that, then find shelter and food.

Kelvin: Well this is going to be hell.

The two of them began to walk in one direction searching for civilization. In the middle of the Mojave Desert Sombra and Pendles fell out of a portal and rolled off of a small dune and onto the hard ground. They groaned in pain as they slowly stood up rubbing their heads.

Pendles: That was one hell of a ride.

Sombra: I agree.

Pendles looked up at her and his eyes widened as he took out his dual kamas.

Pendles: You?! We never finished our fight! Good I can kill you now!

Sombra: How dumb are you! We are in the middle of a fucking desert with no food, or water, and our communicators are fried!

Pendles: Shit…I guess you're right. Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna have a quick snack.

Sombra: Snack? You have food?

Pendles: What? No. But were you gonna eat that?

He pointed to a rattlesnake that was a few inches away from Sombra. She froze in place as it got ready to bite her but Pendles rushed over biting down on its head. There was a loud crunch as the snake went limp while the rest of it hung out of his mouth.

Sombra: Uh thanks…also isn't that cannibalism?

Pendles: Not one bit mate.

He slurped up the snake and the swallowed the whole thing whole and smiled. Sombra was a little grossed out but shook it off as she began to walk away. Pendles noticed and caught up walking next to her. In the Rocky Mountains Reyna had pulled McCree from the edge he was hanging from. Once he was up she patted him on the back as he sighed out of relief.

McCree: Thanks, I really appreciate the help.

Reyna: No problem. Usually I'd say that you owe me, but for you I'll make an exception.

She winked at him as he shivered a little and then lowered his hat to hide the little blush that he had.

Reyna: So, what do we do now?

McCree: Don't know. Probably find a way out of these mountains. Hopefully find civilization.

Reyna: And if we don't?

McCree: Pray you can shoot one bullet and hit a fatal shot.

Reyna: Sounds like a plan.

The two of them began to walk around to see if they could find some kind of road. In the forests of Japan, Rath and Genji were currently arguing getting ready to draw their swords.

Rath: What do you mean you don't know where we are?! It's your damn planet!

Genji: Just becase it's my planet doesn't mean I know exactly where we are?! That's like saying you work for Rendain because you're both Jennerit!

Rath: Hold your tongue before I slice it off!

Genji: I'd like to see you try!

The two of them drew their swords and began to engage in combat. As everyone was landing in the areas where the portal dropped off, back in New Tempest, thralls were cleaning up dead bodies and destroyed robot parts as the new citizens came out and looked at all the destruction. Rendain went in front of the group and began to speak.

Rendain: See this? This is what those damn Battleborn can do! Not only that but it seems that they have teamed up with Overwatch, and the evils task force named Talon. I did not mean for any of this to happen but please, if we are to live in peace together, spread the word. Tell your friends, your families about what has happened today so that we can unite an stop this new menace.

Everyone nodded and began to take out their phones getting on social media. They took photos, recorded videos, and sent messages to as many people as they could to get this news out. Pretty soon the news was talking all about the photos and videos that were buzzing all over the internet about what had happened on New Tempest. All the world leaders were being pressured whether to believe if any of this was true and they should help Rendain, or if it was all a trick. As everyone was doing what they were supposed to, Rendain walked into the Citadel and into the secret quarters that housed Shadow Helix. Once he walked in they all stood up and bowed to him.

Rendain: You all did very well today. I know you are more than capable of getting the job done, it is with that efficiency that you will hunt down and eliminate your counterparts.

Blinker: I'd be a real shame if they already died wherever they landed.

Oni: Personally, I hope Genji did not die. Because I want to see the life fade away from his eyes while I impale him with my demon blade.

Rendain: Good, use that hatred and bloodlust to hunt him down. Remember they are in pairs, at least, the lucky ones are. Get to them however you see fit. Dropship, Varelsi portal, I don't care just make sure they will die.

All Shadow Helix agents nodded and rushed out with their designated partners. Meanwhile in Mexico, Tracer and Mellka were walking around until they came across a Mayan temple. This one was located deep in the jungle but was completely sealed off. They went up to what they thought was the entrance and looked at all the carvings on it.

Tracer: I wonder what it means.

Mellka: Beats me. But can it at least tell us where we are?

Tracer: Well it looks like Mayan architecture so I think we're in Mexico luv.

Mellka: Oh sweet now all we need to do is find some people.

Tracer: Mellka, does this temple give off a strange feeling to you?

Mellka: Yeah it almost seems…familiar.

Mellka placed her left hand of the stone and the door began to hum and glow green.

Mellka: What the hell is going on?!

She pulled away and the door began to open up. Once it was finished they both looked inside then at eachother.

Tracer: Should we go in?

Mellka: Yeah sure lets go into the spooky temple that opened up with my hand. I'm sure there are some good people inside that will point us to our friends.

Tracer rolled her eyes and walked inside, Mellka soon following after. They walked for a few minutes before their footsteps began to sound different. They looked down and saw that they were now walking on a metal floor.

Mellka: Uh were these Mayans high tech?

Tracer: No, whats going on here?

They walked a little more before the walls began to light up showing the prophecy about how there would be one star left in the universe, but there was a second part after that.

Tracer: Uh Mellka, do you have any idea what that says?

Mellka: Yeah, it's something along the lines of fate of existence and the ultimate warriors. But how is this possible? Only one civilization ever wrote these kinds of prophecies.

Tracer: Prophecies? Spooky. Do you think that it is talking about us?

Mellka: Maybe. I mean some of these pictures do look like us and our teammates.

Tracer: But who could have left this? The temple is hidden and was sealed shut until you opened it.

Mellka: My guess is the Celestials. Or maybe the Monomers? Either way one of them left it.

Tracer: Who are they?

Mellka: Some believe that they were the first civilization. Powerful cosmic beings that gave life all across the galaxy and maybe even many more.

Tracer: Where are they now?

Mellka: Dead.

Tracer looked down and then back up at the wall. The carvings did indeed look like several warriors fighting off an army of thrall and Varelsi. After a few moments Mellka continued to walk down the hall as Tracer quickly followed. They came up to a dead end, just a simple stone wall with nothing on it.

Mellka: Dead end. Guess we should head back out.

Tracer: Wait, try your bio gauntlet again.

Mellka nodded and placer her left hand on the wall and waited. Nothing happened. She stood there for a few moments waiting and waiting until finally removing her hand.

Mellka: Guess it's just a normal stone wall.

Tracer: This doesn't make sense. The floor is metal in a stone temple, there must be something.

Mellka: This was a damn waste of time. There's nothing here!

Mellka punched the wall out of anger causing some rocks from the rooftop to fall down about Tracer. Tracer looked up seeing the rocks and blinked out of the way. As she was blinking everything seemed to have slowed down even more for her. She looked around seeing that there was another doorway. Once she returned to normal time the doorway was gone and Mellka rushed over to her.

Mellka: Holy shit Lena I'm so sorry! Are you ok?! Did any of them hit you?!

Tracer did not say anything and just continued to stare where the doorway was. To make sure she wasn't seeing things she started to blink around. Every time she blinked she could see the doorway. Once she finally stopped she walked over to the wall where it was.

Mellka: Uh Tracer? Are you ok?

Tracer walked forward going through the wall startling Mellka.

Mellka: What the actual fuck?

Mellka rushed over to the wall and looked around as Tracers hand came through pulling Mellka into the wall. Once on the other side Mellka took a look around. Everything seemed so high tech, floors made of ivory, light blue colored lights brightening the hallway, gold accents on the wall and floors. Mellka's eyes went wide as she continued to look around with Tracer.

Mellka: Again…what the actual fuck?

Tracer: I thought you knew luv.

After a few moments the two of them started to walk down the hallway still looking around wondering what was happening. They came up to a door at the end of the hallway which automatically opened once they close to it and closed once they got far enough from it. They had entered a large room with a giant circular platform and two pedestals in front of the platform. They walked up to the pedestals and inspected them. One of them had a thin hole, the other had some kind of gemstone.

Mellka: It must be a puzzle.

Tracer: But how do we solve it?

Mellka: Same way we got to this point.

Mellka smirked and popped out her poison blade and stabbed it into the hole. The pedestal started to hum as green lights went down its sides and they around the edges of the circular platform. Tracer looked at the gemstone and then blinked to the right side of it. It slowly began to spin and glow blue. She continued to blink around it as it started to speed up and then eventually began to float. She stopped and watched it as the pedestal began to hum and did the same as Mellka's but with blue lights instead. Once the two lights surrounded the platform it began to open up. Mellka pulled her blade out of the slot and watched with amazement along with Tracer. Once the platform opened something began to rise up. It was a ship. A slender pure white ship with golden accents. It had a pair of massive blade like wings on its sides, and two smaller ones on its back. The two girls smiled and cheered hugging each other then rushed over to the ship. Once they got close enough a bay door opened up and they ran inside.

Mellka: Holly shit this is awesome!

Tracer: This…this…I don't even know what to say!

Mellka: It could use a different color though. Maybe black

Tracer: With orange accents?

Mellka: And green engine flames?

The two of them giggled as the ship began to hum the its colors changed to exactly what they said. They went wide eyed as a small prism like hologram appeared in the middle of the two pilot seats.

?: I am your ships AI. Welcome aboard ladies.

Tracer: What do we call you?

?: I have no name. At least I do not think so.

Mellka: Depressing. Any ideas Lena?

Tracer: Well…let's call him Lesion

Mellka: What no way. What about Odin?

Tracer: Loki.

Mellka: Orion.

Tracer: Jiggles.

Mellka: Wiggles.

Both: Auto.

They both smiled and high fived each other as the AI began to glow a little brighter.

Auto: I am Auto and I will be your ships AI. Please take a seat ladies.

The two of them rushed over to the pilot chairs and strapped themselves in as the ship began to rise.

Mellka: Wait, how do we get out of here?

Right after Mellka finished her question, the roof of the temple began to open up and the ship became vertical.

Mellka: For the third time, what the actual fuck?!

Auto: I will fly for now, just say when either of you would like to fly.

Without another word the ship quickly took off at high speeds flying into the atmosphere and into orbit where it began to orbit the planet.

Tracer: Wow…now I know what Winston saw every day.

Mellka: It is pretty cool once you look at it. But we have a job to do, find our friends.

Mellka took the flight controls and began to fly towards the planet back into the atmosphere.

Tracer: Yeah. I just hope they're ok.

Meanwhile in Junkertown, directly in the throne room the queen was looking at Junkrat and Orendi with an evil smile on her face as sever Junkers surrounded the two, some in mechs and others not.

Junkrat: This is not how I imagined our honeymoon.

Orendi: I did.

Junkrat: Really dear?

Orendi: Yeah. There was just a lot more dead enemies.


	18. Chapter 18

Junkrat and Orendi were locked in a steel cell awaiting interrogation. The guards had taken all of Junkrats bombs, grenade launcher, and rip-tire, and sat them on the desk in the room. Junkrat paced around thinking while Orendi began playing patty cake with herself.

Junkrat: Alright I've got a plan! We'll need three tons of dynamite, a spring loaded trigger, and a shoe!

Orendi: Can we get caaaake?

Junkrat: Anything for you my little dynamite. But first we need to get out of here. Hmmm...let's go on a killing spree!

Orendi: hehe...haha...HAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Orendi jumped up and began channeling all her chaos magic. Once at maximum power, she shot out such a powerful blast that the cell door flew through the wall. Junkrat laughed hysterically as he grabbed his grenade launcher and his rip-tire

Junkrat: It's a perfect day for mayhem!

Orendi: With a side of murder!

The two of them laughed as they left the prison area and went back to the throne room.

Junkrat: Oi! Queen! Where you at Shelia?!

The loudspeaker has turned on. Several Junkers then ran into the throne room as laughter could be heard through the loudspeaker.

Junker Queen: Did you really think I didn't expect your escape? You've always been such an idiot Jamison!

Orendi: Don't talk to my boom boom like that!

Junker Queen: Kill them both!

The massive group of Junkers began to open fire on the two psychopaths. Junkrat and Orendi dodged bullets the best they could. Eventually they dove into cover and recuperated before attacking back. Junkrat lobbed his grenades at the oncoming enemies as Orendi shot her chaos bolts. Soon the large group was decimated but one managed to survive. He tried to sneak up on the two with his knife but was stopped dead in his tracks. He just fell limp and died as Orendi and Junkrat turned around to view what just happened. They looked up and noticed two figures. Orendi smiled under her face mask while Junkrat seemed a little confused.

Junkrat: Who's the redhead?

Orendi: Bee Bee!

Beatrix: Witchy!

Beatrix and Moira had stepped into the light, each one of them having a huge smirk on their face. They jumped down to the Junker and the witch looking around at all the dead Junkers.

Beatrix: Doctor, I think we should take samples from the dead. Perhaps we could work on a formula to resurrect them for our own purpose.

Moira: I love the way you think but I am not taking samples from these infected and pathetic subjects.

Junkrat had a puzzled expression as he stared at the two women that were standing before him. Then he remember that Beatrix was one of the Battleborn, but he was confused as to who this redhead was.

Orendi: What brings you here Bee Bee?

Beatrix: It seems that we were dropped off here as well. I found this wonderful doctor who agrees with nearly all my methods!

Moira: In order to make advancements, you must take risks.

Junkrat: Well then Shelia's, let's get going!

Beatrix: Who made you the boss?

Orendi: Don't talk to my junky-poo like that!

The two women began to argue. Where as Junkrat stared awkwardly choosing not it interfere, Moira simply facepalmed and decided to be the adult in this situation. She pushed the two of them apart and began speaking with a stern voice.

Moira: Now is not the time for such foolishness. Right now we must escape this pitiful place.

Orendi and Junkrat immediately agreed with her and began moving. Although it was difficult, they eventually made it out of the forsaken town and began their next plan of attack. Meanwhile in the south west of the United States route 66 to be exact the deck looking we're getting a nasty surprise.

Deadlock thug: Ashe! We've got trouble!

The plug is running deep into the deadlocking's hideout. Eventually he reached to where Ashe was relaxing by throwing darts at a photo of McCree.

Ashe: you better have one hell of a good reason to be interrupting my free time. You should know what I do to people that I don't take kindly to interrupting the time I use to go sane from you idiots

Deadlock Thug: I-I'm sorry Ashe! I was just doing my patrol as usual when all of a sudden their strange portal opened up. I called up a few of the other guys and we went to go investigate. When we got there we found this strange little girl.

Ashe: so let me get this straight you came running because of a little girl? Now give me one damn good reason I should not throw this dart.

right in between your eyes?

Deadlock Thug: She wasn't on her own! She had this strange looking demon thing with her! She started tearing through all of us! Now she's heading this way!

Ashe let out of frustrated sigh decided to take matters into her own hands. She picked up her rifle, shoved B.O.B out of the way, and then went right outside the hideout. Once she went outside she saw a teenage girl with orange hair, and tattered clothes. Ashe had a confused expression on her face as B.O.B walked up behind her.

Ashe: You? You're the little brat that's been terrorizing my gang? You look like you haven't seen the light of day in years.

Shayne: Keep talking punk. My buddy wouldn't like that

Ashe: Buddy?

At that exact moment, Aurox had appeared and attacked himself back to Shayne. The two of them let out a sinister laugh as Ashe stared at the creature in fear.

Ashe: What the hell is that?! What are you?!

Shayne and Aurox began beatboxing which confused Ashe even more. After a few more moments, they let loose.

Shayne and Aurox: We've got the best tag team that you've ever seen! A demonic monster, and an angsty teen! Let's start the brawl, we'll be leading the Rogues! Best hang on to your shields, now you'll need 'em the most! Our razor-sharp claws and a whole lot of attitude! Call yourselves Deadlock? I just call you Dead noobs!

Shayne: Wanna play fetch?

Aurox: You'll know I'll say yes!

Shayne and Aurox: Let's show these cowboys how to play dead!

To finish off their little rap, they preformed their "mind blown" taunt before laughing at Ashe. Furious at being mocked, Ashe got ready to shoot, to which Aurox immediately dashed forward to grab Ashe. Ashe immediately tried to dodge as B.O.B came in and punched Aurox away. Aurox reeled back in pain and angrily roared as Shayne pulled out her dagger boomerang. Ashe elbowed B.O.B out of frustration and yelled at him.

Ashe: B.O.B! Do something!

B.O.B spun out his wrist guns and aimed directly at Shayne and Aurox. Ashe stood next to her partner and looked at their opponents angrily.

Ashe: You're in for a world of pain missy.

Shayne: Oooo I'm so scared. Not! I'm gonna take you down with ease!

The four combatants stared each other down. Seconds passed witch felt like minutes. Such a huge coincidence that the deadlock gangs clock struck twelve and the battle began. The opponents charged at each other as unleashed hell. Meanwhile, back in the Amazon Jungle, Thorn and Hanzo have found a cave to make their shelter in. It was getting dark very quickly and Hanzo managed to start a fire to keep the two archers warm throughout the night. Thorn began to warm herself up by the fire deeper in the cave, while Hanzo sat down at the entrance, with a tight grip on his bow. Thorn decided to go and speak with him. She went up behind him and leaned on the wall of the cave.

Thorn: What's the matter Shimada? Don't you want to come and warm up?

Hanzo: I'm fine. But thank you for asking. I'll keep watch and you get some rest. Once morning comes we will need to hunt for food.

Thorn: Staying up all night? You make it sound like you've done this before.

Hanzo: I have. Several times.

Thorn: Why's that?

Hanzo: I had thought I killed my brother at one point. So I went into hiding. I did not wish to die in my sleep. It took many sleepless nights, but eventually the drowsiness did not affect me anymore.

Thorn was more confused than impressed.

Thorn: Wait, you thought you killed your brother? The fucking cyborg? How did he live and how did you find out he was your brother?

Hanzo: I'm not sure how he lived after that night. As for when I found out, I found out when he almost killed me.

Thorn: I don't blame him. You almost killed me and I tried to kill you. Maybe you just have one of those kill-able faces. Like that bastard Rendain.

Hanzo chuckled at her comment and smirked.

Thorn: And you have one of those annoying faces. Like...nope you're the only one I know like that.

Thorn rolled her eyes and sat down next to the Shimada punching him in the arm.

Thorn: Oh haha dragon boy. You probably use "the dragon rises" as a sexual innuendo don't you?

Hanzo: Wouldn't you like to know. Do you always insult people.

Thorn: Yes. Usually I just curse out the ones I don't like.

Hanzo: Are you saying you like me Teshka?

Thorn immediately began to blush wildly and had a drop of sweat run down her head.

Thorn: Friends! I trash talk my friends!

Hanzo laughed at the flustered space elf and looked at her.

Hanzo: You're blushing.

Thorn: S-Shut up!

Thorn used her mystical powers and pushed Hanzo onto the ground as she went to the back of the cave.

Thorn: I'm going to bed!

She laid down as Hanzo got back up and softly chuckled. He brushed the dirt off himself and then looked off into the jungle with a smirk on his face.

Hanzo: Now I know how to get to her. Just gotta hope she doesn't try to kill me in my sleep.

Meanwhile in Dorado, Reaper was still knocked out. Deade had already woken up and was trying to wake him up as well. She shoved for for a few minutes, now she was down to only one last method. She slapped him. So hard that his mask almost flew off. Reaper immediately woke up and aimed his shotgun right at her face and pulled the trigger. However it was out of ammo.

Deande: Did you really think I'd try that without taking out the ammo to your guns?

Reaper: Looks like you're smarter than I thought.

Reaper pushed Deande out of the way and slowly sat up looking at his surroundings.

Deande: It doesn't seem too bad. Perhaps at least here we can try to find some way to communicate with our allies.

Reaper: There is no we. I work alone.

Deande: Alright Mr. Alone. Either you can spend the next few weeks trying to make one phone call, because you're a wanted criminal all over the world, or you can team up with a master of disguise, deception, and manipulation. Your call.

Reaper let out an annoyed groan before hold his hand out. Deade dropped all his ammo casings into his hand and chuckled as she stood up. He finally raised to his feet and took one long deep breath.

Reaper: Fine. But only until we escape. Then our alliance is over.

Deande: Whatever you say sunshine. It'll be just like old times.

Deande began warping to nearby rooftops as Reaper followed her as a trail of black mist.

Reaper: We only worked together once.

Deande: And you loved it.

However, the two did not know that they were being followed by their own clones. The two clones evilly chuckled and then slipped out into the cover of the night, waiting for the perfect time to strike.


End file.
